Creation
by corinnedanielle
Summary: Loki is being held prisoner in the deepest dungeons of Asgard - unseen and unheard of, written out of history, and haunted by his demons. To ease his boredom and satisfy his loneliness, he manifests a girl to keep him company. Who knew his biggest enemy would be love? **The Dark World SPOILERS**
1. Chapter 1

Instantaneously my lungs gasp for air, sucking in a huge breath. Blinding white light fills my vision for several long moments before everything becomes a mix of vivid colours. Inside of me, my body surges with life. It's exhilarating. My thoughts thrash around inside my mind like a monster and it takes a moment to focus.

Where am I?

More importantly, _who_ am I?

"Hello."

I turn, seeing the tall man for the first time. His hair, blacker than a starless night, is slicked back and falls down to his shoulders, exposing his wide forehead. His eyes are a bright penetrating green that I almost don't want to look into. He has sharp, menacing facial features, but wears a sadistic grin on his face as he stares me down. He is dressed in green and leather and has on shiny black shoes.

"I did good." He says, studying me from head to toe, making me glance down at myself. I wear a vibrant purple gown that flows to my bare feet. The material is soft and very beautiful. I bring a hand to my hair; curls, falling down to my waist. The strange man takes a few steps towards me, feet echoing in the small chamber. His cold hand strokes my face, making me shiver.

"Who are you?" I hear my voice whisper. Is that fear laced within the core of my voice?

His eyes sparkle. "Who am I? Don't you wish to know who _you_ are?"

"Well, yes. I suppose I do," I agree hesitantly. "Can you tell me who I am?"

The man drops his hand from my cheek. "I created you. Out of air and out of my own thoughts. You were manifested within my own mind and I brought you to life. You are the result of _magic._"

Magic? Puzzled, I drop my gaze. "So... I am not... real?"

"To me, you are as real as everything else. But to others you are nothing but a figment of my imagination. You are invisible - like a ghost."

I look down, processing what he just said. His stare makes me uncomfortable so I avert my attention elsewhere. Looking around the room, I see a few chairs, a stack of books piled in the corner, a small bed with a side table adorned with berries, and nothing else. It lacks creativity. It's almost like the room of a prisoner.

"Do I have a name?"

He thinks for a moment, pursing his lips. "Auzreha."

It's a pretty name, I don't mind it. I say my name slowly, learning the feel of it on my lips and letting it drop of my tongue. Satisfied but still wary, I glance around me for a second time, aware of the man's stinging gaze. To my right and left there are two window. Large window that I'm surprised I missed at first glance. I place my hand upon one and flickering golden streaks follow my skin. I tap it and the gold pulses with me, blossoming at the contact.

Across the hall, I notice there are many others in rooms similar to this one. The creatures all have horrid appearances - some with terribly disfigured faces that send shivers crawling down my spine - and they don't exactly seem pleased to be in this predicament. There are no doors out of this room. In that moment I realize I _actually am _in the room of a prisoner. Inside, my heart practically stops. My breath catches. I whip around, wide eyed. The man has a funny look on his face; one that resembles pure arrogance and haughtiness.

"Who are you and why did you create me?" I hiss the words at him in attempt to seem brave, but I can't help but notice my knees trembling under my gown.

"Now, now. That is no way to talk to your creator," He croons. I wait for an answer as my thoughts come up with awful scenarios, and finally he continues.

"I'm bored here," is his reply. "There's nothing to do but read these books that Mother has given me. I wish for you, to keep me company."

I let his words sink in and settle in my bones. In short, I am an invisible girl who was created because a magical criminal was bored? Talk about pathetic. I lower my voice. It's hardly a whisper now.

"Please, who are you?"

He sits down in the gold-rimmed, blue velvet chair and crosses his legs mockingly. "My name is Loki. Loki of Jotunheim."


	2. Chapter 2

"Loki." I roll the name around on my tongue, testing out the feel of it. It has a funny sound to it, but somehow feels right. I say it again: "Loki. Loki. LokiLokiLokiLokiLokiLoki-"

"Enough!" He shouts in annoyance. I grin, doing my best to contain my laughter. Not gonna lie, it was kinda fun to tease this guy. Finally I compose myself, straightening my shoulders and running a hand through my hair, standing perfectly still. We stare at each other, not making a sound.

He finally shatters the silence, motioning to the chair beside him. "Have a seat."

I do. Now another round of silence goes, this one longer than the last. To pass the time I fiddle with my dress, feeling the soft violet silk and admiring the silver lace along the arms. It was truly a beautiful dress. The bodice seemed to be wrapped around and around with the material, causing it to fall down in waterfall-like layers.

A group of guards pass by the window, making me jump. Curious I lean forward, watching the heavily armoured men pass by with stone cold expressions. Their helmets are adorned with what seem to be horns, though they look slightly more like antlers to me. Right before they pass our room one of them stops and turns. For a moment I think he's sees me, but I'm wrong. He looks right through me and glares at Loki.

"Better get comfortable," The guard sneers to Loki. "You will not leaving anytime soon." With that he moves on and leaves us alone once again. His quick threat leaves a bitter aftertaste.I turn back to my creator, who's staring at the ground quietly.

"What ever did you do to make them hate you?"

Loki looks up slowly. "I wanted to rule – to be king of Asgard. My father would not honour that and so my oaf of a brother, who's too arrogant and naïve, will have the throne instead. So I thought, why not rule Earth? Those petty humans need a leader who knows what they're doing! However… my brother thought it was wrong and brought me back here to be prisoner. Forever." I swear his voice breaks on the last bit, but I don't mention it. Instead I take a deep breath and say, "Well you don't seem so bad to me."

The laugh that comes out of him next causes my stomach to drop. It's sickly sweet, with a bitter after taste hanging in the air. "Oh, my darling. You don't know anything about me yet."

I gulp. Why, oh why am I here? Why couldn't some other magic person create me? Perhaps a cute boy or a sweet old lady? Certainly that would be much better than this creepy criminal in front of me. Shaking off my unease, I sit up tall and do my best to hide my fear. "Then tell me about yourself."

Loki leans back and purses his lips, cocking his head to his side as if deciding how to answer that. He doesn't.

"Twenty questions," I insist. "I'll go first. How old are you?"

He smiles. I hafta say, his smile wasn't too evil. It was almost cute… in an eerie, pedophile-ish way. "Much, _much_ older than you," Is his answer.

"Ohhh-kayy, now you have to ask me something."

"How old are_ you_?"

That's when I realize I actually don't know my age. I gape up at him, wide-eyed. "I-I…I don't know."

Loki frowns. "Yes you do."

"I do?"

"That's what I just said, isn't it?."

Ugh. Okay. I dig deep into my own head, passing by random thoughts and colours, dodging memories that I'm not even sure are mine. Finally, a number pops into my head.

"Seventeen." I can't help but smile proudly. And wait; is that a ghost of a smile on Loki's face too? It's gone before I can be sure. Hastily I think of another question to ask and finally settle for, "What's your favorite food?"

"I rather like grapes," He says. "And yours?"

"Are you just gonna counter my questions with the same ones I ask?"

"Yes. Now answer the question."

I pause for a moment. "I don't have one. I've never eaten anything." Draping my curls over one shoulder, I ask, "What is your favorite memory ever?"

Loki's face falls and his façade is stripped bare, though in a fleeting moment it's back up – the disconsolate man I saw for a second gone. With cold eyes he glares at me. The air around us turns suddenly icy and bitter as green sparks hover around Loki's figure.

"I have no happy memories."

My breath halts, heart slows; everything inside of me breaking for the words he just spoke.

"I don't believe you," I say softly. He raises an eyebrow.

All of a sudden my sight is gone and I'm thrown into a world of shapes and images that don't make sense. A universe filled with chaos. My head spins and nausea rolls into my stomach. Thrashing and kicking, I look for a way out of this mayhem. I scream and scream and scream until I realize that I'm _inside_ of Loki's mind.

His memories are covering me like blankets. My shaking fingers reach out and touch one – it's silvery form slips through my fingers. Promptly I grab another, this time catching it and prying it open. Within it I see Loki and his brother as children, distinctly different by appearance. Loki is small, with pale skin and raven black hair while his brother is big, strong with golden locks and a proud smile. They play and grow, yet the whole time Loki is pushed around and stuck in a shadow of darkness, always hovered in the corner with his nose in a book while the blonde boy spends his time training in combat and exceeding expectations. The young, skinny boy is always cast away as second choice.

Another memory flows into my arms – this one with Loki and a man with a gray beard and a crown upon his head. The king. Loki's father. They're in a dark corridor. Loki's holds a glowing sapphire box. He asks if he's cursed. His father replies simply, _"No." _

I watch in silence as he learns he is not his father's son. He's a monster. An abomination. Blue and red-eyed. _A Frost Giant. _The monster that parents tell their children about at night. He is the very thing he has been taught to hate.

"_Laufey's son," _The young god in horror at the realization that he is not his father's son. He was never his father's son. He asks why his father took in such a creature, breath shaking with distress as he raps, _"Why?"_

The old man blinks. _"You were an innocent child."_

"_No," _Loki argues. _"You took me for a purpose. What was it?" _Tears sparkle in his pale eyes as he screams _"Tell me!"_

The desperate scream vibrates in the air, echoing harshly. Unable to watch anymore, I let the memories slip from my fingers. Like a flash of lightning I'm back in the cell with Loki. There are no words I can say to what just happened. Emotions flail about inside me like a train wreck.

Finally, I manage to squeeze out, "I'm sorry." It comes out feebly, no more than a whisper.

Loki laughs hollowly. "You're sorry? You're sorry! I DO NOT NEED YOUR PITY!"

That's when the world turns black. Though this time I'm not in Loki's head.

I'm… gone. Returned to the nothing I once was.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright, here's the next chapter! (Finally!)**_

_**Hope it satisfies you all!**_

* * *

Everything's dark. Black. Omniscient. The darkness covers me in a blanket of cruel emptiness while I hover amidst the unknown. There's no feeling, no sound, no senses. Just silence and complete, unbroken nothingness. I'm numb. Part of me wonders if I'm dead. I must be. The darkness engulfs me. I can feel myself become one with the mystery of the shadows.

To be completely honest, I'm not sure how long I'm there – in the darkness. One minute I was alive and the next I wasn't. Like a light switch. Flip me on and tahdah! Auz the great and powerful has arrived! Flip me off and I am no more. Wiped from existence.

All I can think about is Loki. (Does it count as thinking if I'm not really awake and alive?) All I can see is his cold, glacial eyes as he split me out of reality. The look on his face… it broke my heart. Shattered it into pieces of heartache and pain. How can a man so angry and resentful have so much agony locked inside? All I can hear is his voice – gritty and loud – yelling at me. Screaming at me. _I DO NOT NEED YOUR PITY!_

A question pops into my mind. If I am dead than how am I conscious? How can I be aware of myself if I am dead?

_YOU'RE SORRY?_

Loki's face haunts the darkness as I wait. My creator. How many others had he created and then cast away out of boredom? How many more like me are locked away in shadowy nothingness?

_YOU'RE SORRY?! I DO NOT NEED YOUR PITY!_

Relentlessly, my mind searches for a way out. Certainly there must be some sort of loophole to this madness? I scramble, desperately trying to dig my way out but my fingers grasp at nothing – like I'm floating up high and ground is nowhere at reach. Unable to succeed at an escape, I scream. I scream so loud that I'm sure Loki can hear me but there is no noise.

_I DO NOT NEED YOUR PITY!_

Out of my mouth comes nothing as I call for him. I scream again, more forceful than the last but the results stay the same. I scream and scream and scream and scream but still there is nothing. I begin to weep invisible tears and cry soundless cries. All I want is a second chance. I had no more than thirty minutes of life and then it was stolen from me. Ripped out from under my feet and now here I am, falling on my face in an ocean of shadows and there's nothing I can do but wait.

_I DO NOT NEED YOUR PITY! I DO NOT NEED YOUR PITY! I DO NOT NEED YOUR PITY!_

In a blinding flash everything is alive again. I am alive again. Or was I even dead?

His back is to me – I cannot see his face, though I'm not sure I want to. My gaze stays on him as I take a few careful steps forward. He doesn't move. Doesn't acknowledge my presence even though he's knows I'm here. He's the one who brought me back, after all.

"Sorry."

His words are quick and quiet. So quick and quiet that I'm not sure I hear them right.

"Excuse me?" I watch as he turns his head a little to the right so I can see a perfect outline of his profile.

"I'm sorry," He says flatly.

I blink, taken by surprise at my sudden resurrection and his swift apology. "You should not be sorry," I protest. "I…I am the one who acted foolishly – I should have known better. I-I should have known."

He turns around fully this time. Shoes clicking softly. Eyes rimmed pink. A soft blush to his normally pale cheeks. "No."

That makes me frown. "Wh-what?"

"You are just a girl I created out of air, how were you to know how to act around such an explosive man? For that I am sorry."

"You mean to say that you're sorry for creating me?"

His jaw clenches. "Why do you twist my words?" He paces in front of me, brow furrowed and mouth tightly closed. Patiently I wait, willing to give him as long as he needs. To my right I see the table on its side. Books fallen to the floor. I pick one of them up, brushing the dust of the cover.

"My mother brought those books to me."

"Are they good?"

He gives a smile, "I've read them all too many times to count."

I study the cover of the one I'm holding. The title is a combination of letters I don't understand. Flipping it open, more letters fill the pages – more letters that are foreign to my eyes. "Can you teach me how to read?" I suddenly ask. I bite the inside of my cheek, hoping to god that he says yes. To read would be to live a thousand lives. Loki squints at me, and his gaze falls to the book.

"Yes."

A smile breaks out on my face. "Thank you!" I sigh. Eager to begin, I fall onto the chair and show him the cover of the book, outlining the title with my fingers. "What does this say?!"

A sparkle of amusement flickers in his eyes as he joins me on the second chair.

"Romeo and Juliet. It's a love story," He adds.

Excitement surges within me, so strong that I think I might burst into a million pieces. I whisper the title to myself and pretend I'm reading it. "What's that at the bottom?"

"The author. Shakespeare."

I echo the author as well.

"This is an old story my family retrieved from Earth," Loki says. "It's very well-known there, but not here."

"Where is 'here'?"

Loki sighs impatiently. "This is the realm of Asgard. My father rules and we keep peace between the nine realms: Earth, or as my people call it, Midgard. There's Asgard, then Alfheim, home of the Light Elves, Vanaheim, home of the Vanir. Jotunheim was where the Frost Giants lived." His voice emphasizes _Frost Giants_ with a bitter sound_. _He continues, "Nidavellir is where the Dwarves live, Niffleheim is the realm of the dishonored dead, Muspelheim, home of the Fire Demons. And lastly there's Svartalfheim, where the Dark Elves live. Though we don't have to worry about them – my grandfather took care of them."

"They won't come back?"

He shakes his head and flips open the book. For quite a while he teaches me how to read. At times my lack of ability really tests his patience and I fear he will send me back again, though he never does. It's harder than I thought – reading. It takes persistence and an unbelievable amount of concentration. After a while I get tired and Loki gets angry. He rips the book out of my fingers and throws it on the bed violently. I'm caught completely off guard. I didn't think I was that bad of a student! My gaze flutters between Loki and the book. "What was that for?!"

He looks straight forward, "Dinner is coming."

"And dinner included throwing the book across the room?"

"Shut up!" He hisses.

"No!"

Loki ignores me, crossing his legs and folding his arms in mock politeness with a smug expression coming across his face as an Asgardian appears on the other side of the cell. He carries a golden platter. Opening up a section of the weird magical glass, he slides the plate in to Loki. With a hateful glare he leaves and the glass closes up again. Loki stands up and collects the platter, lifting up the lid to reveal a small meal of potatoes, meat, and some leafy green substance. To my surprise my stomach growls. Loki raises an eyebrow and throws a potato to me. I catch it – but just barely.

"Eat that quickly," He says. "You may be invisible but the potato is not."

Hastily I bite into it. For my first taste of food ever it's not too bad. I finish it fast but do not receive anything else. When Loki finishes his meal he places the tray back against the glass and sits quietly until the guard returns to retrieve it. Loki is quiet for the rest of the day and I can't help but wonder, did I do something wrong again?

* * *

_**Soo how did this chapter do? Please review and give feedback! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys! Before I start, I just wanna give a shout-out to _Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction _! I've known her for about 5 years now and she's such an incredible friend, one of the most amazing girls I know with the best taste in guys:) Not to mention a freaking amazing author too! Go check out some of her fics and I promise you that you won't be disappointed!  
_**

**_Anyways, onto the chapter!_**

* * *

My eyes open slowly from slumber and my mind awakens with a peaceful feeling. To my surprise, sleep is wonderful. The way my body just fell into the calm torpor was quite amazing. If I could, I would sleep forever. I sit up and rub my eyes, cracking my back in the process. As wonderful as my sleep was, I'm sure it would have been even better if I wasn't sleeping on the cell floor.

"Ah, the mistress awakens." Loki sits on the bed, arms folded with that familiar mischievous look in his eyes. I turn away – catching my reflection in the mirror in the process. As curiosity plays with me, I head over to the large glass mirror and stare at the girl in front of me. My hair is long, the colour a soft, calming brown. My eyes are a dark chocolate colour, with a hint of gold in them. They're the kind of eyes that look like a mystery lurks deep inside. My gaze drifts across my face: I see slim pink lips and a single freckle on my nose. Letting my eyes fall to the rest of my body, my reflection shows a tall, slender body – not extremely skinny, but not heavy either. I step away from the mirror and turn back to my creator. His eyes sparkle devilishly as he waits for me to speak.

"Why did you create me like this?" I ask. "Why did you choose me to look like this?"

He frowns. "Are you not satisfied with your appearance, Auzreha?" The way he says my name makes my hairs stand on end. I drop my gaze, "No, I just wish to know what inspired you to create me in this way."

He makes a '_humph'_ sound and tilts his head. "Read your book," is the only thing that comes out of his mouth. Swiftly he tosses me 'Romeo and Juliette' and I climb onto his bed, ignoring the look he gives me. "Oh and read it out loud," He says as he sits in his chair. "I want to hear you."

After a moment's hesitation, I begin to read. Actually, it's more like I begin to fumble across letters with my mouth, taking about a minute for each word and grumbling in frustration. Loki does not help this time. Honestly, it's annoying. I've only just started reading yesterday. If he expects me to be fine on my own today then he is seriously crazy. The other prisoners howl and yell, banging their fists against the walls of their cages. The noise only makes it harder to read. I'm just about to demand Loki to assist me when suddenly a guard is at our window, holding a breakfast tray. My stomach growls on cue. Casually, Loki walks up to retrieve the platter.

"Good morning," Loki sneers.

The guard stares expressionless at his prisoner through his shiny gold helmet, and then his eyes flick over to me as I turn a page in the book. Confusion drifts across his face but is quickly replaced by eyes narrowed in suspicion as he says, "Pardon me, but that book is turning pages on its own. That is not possible." He looks back to Loki, ready to call him out and find him guilty of anything.

In the blink of an eye the book flies out of my hands and hovers in the air beside Loki, whose eyes slim down to scowling slits. He steps close to the glass so his face is inches away from the guard's. Loki's voice is calm but threatening:

"You seem to be forgetting that I possess the gift of magic and trickery. I can do all sorts of things that others cannot. Imagine what I could do to you…" He chuckles menacingly and I can visibly see the guard gulp in fear. The book flattens against the window with a _splat_, causing the guard to flinch. The watch-guard steps away from the window with a slight tremor, but his voice does not shake when he says, "Your mother will be stopping by this morning." Then he leaves. The book falls to the floor. The only thing left hanging in the air is Loki's threat.

I'm a little taken aback by what just occurred, so instead of saying something like a normal person should do I just sit awkwardly on the bed and wait for Loki to speak first. The book still lies on the floor like a piece of trash. Finally, after what seems like millennia, Loki says, "My mother" – his voice takes on a funny tone when he says that word – "is a master of trickery. She will easily see through the barrier and she will easily see _you. _Unless you stay completely still. Do you understand? One slight movement and you will be discovered."

I nod, understanding completely. The only thing that I don't understand is why it is so important that I be kept a secret?

It isn't long before Loki's mother Frigga; the Queen of Asgard appears suddenly in the room. How she came in here, I've no clue. One minute she wasn't here, the next she was. She's a pretty lady. With long golden locks flowing past her waist and a gorgeous silver dress, she looked beautiful despite her aging appearance. I sit perched on the end of Loki's bed and watch as Loki turns away from his mother and to the window, observing new prisoners who are being brought in. His hands are folded collectedly behind his back.

"Odin continues to bring me new friends. How thoughtful."

Frigga ignores his snide remark and gestures towards the book on the floor. "The books I sent, do they not interest you?"

Loki turns, and I watch silently as he walks around to the chair. "Is that how I am to wind away eternity…reading?"

Frigga sighs, her blue eyes filling with motherly compassion as she follows him. She walks right by me, so close that she almost brushes up against me. My muscles tense and I don't breathe as she falters, eyes fluttering in my direction in puzzlement. I squeeze my eyes shut so tight and will my body to stay entirely still. Luckily she brushes it off and turns back to Loki. "I've done everything in my power to make you comfortable."

"Oh have you?" Loki leans forward on the back of the chair, the tension between mother and son growing. His face takes on a mocking look. "Does Odin share your concern? Does Thor? It must be so inconvenient – them asking about me day and night."

"You know full well it was your actions that brought you here."

"My actions?" Loki waves a hand to himself and begins to walk away from his mother and back to the window. "I was merely giving truth to the lie that I've been fed my entire life – I was born to be a king."

"A king?" Frigga counters. "A true king admits his faults. What of the lives you took on Earth?"

"A mere handful compared to the number that Odin has taken himself."

"Your father –"

"HE'S NOT MY FATHER!" Loki whips around so fast I cringe. A sharp silence spreads around the room. I can hardly breathe the silence is so thick. Frigga gazes at her son.

"Then am I not your mother?" She whispered. Her son takes a panicked breath, closing his lips only to open them a second later, focusing back on the woman in front of him.

"You're not," he says simply, his words stabbing.

She gives a sad smile and a dispirited laugh that makes my heart ache. "Always so perceptive," she says, "about everyone but yourself."

Loki moves forward, reaching his hands towards her uplifted palms but his fingers merely move through her. Frigga stares at Loki with big eyes as she begins to shimmer and fade away.

And then she's gone.

Loki lets out a broken sigh and closes his eyes. Everything in my wants to crawl away and let him deal with this alone, but I find myself moving towards him and tenderly placing a hand on his arm. "Loki," I find myself saying. "Loki."

He doesn't move.

"Loki," I try again, stepping in front of him, keeping my hand on him. The feel of another person under my own flesh is riveting, but I push the emotion away, focusing only on Loki and his pain. With eyes still closed he brushes my hand off of him and softly picks up the fallen book, wiping the dust off the cover.

"Loki," I whisper now. He looks at me, eyes cold once more. Firmly he shoves the book back in my hands. His words are icy and raw when he says, "Do not touch me again."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the long wait - I have three exams this week so I've been on major study mode. I'll do my best to update as frequently as possible though. Enjoy and review! :)**_

* * *

"We should play twenty questions again."

Loki looks at me with eyebrows raised. "Again? The last time we played it, I don't recall it ending well."

I bite my lip and shrug. "Well, I'll be more...careful...this time."

"Oh will you?" He leans forward.

"Yes," I say, pulling my chin up to feel a little more powerful. "Anyways, you created me to spare you from boredom. What else are we to do?"

A rascally glimmer sparkles in his eyes. "Very well, ask away."

He sits down in the gold trimmed chair, grabs an ornament from the table and begins tossing it in the air. While thinking of a good question to ask I pace around the room – going in swift circles around him.

"Stop doing that!" He orders. "You're making me dizzy."

Smirking, I stop moving and lean on the edge of the table. "What is your favorite of the nine realms?"

"I've always found the dwarves of Nidavellir interesting. With their short bodies and stubby beards, they're easy targets for my tricks." He twiddles with the ornament, spinning the gold trinket in his fingers before tossing it back up into the air again. He catches it with one hand.

"What," he pauses for effect, "is my best feature?"

My lips fall open as I stare at him. What kind of question is that? Like seriously. He stares at me expectantly, so I quickly look him over: long slicked black hair, pale skin, bright blue eyes and a slim body. My gaze is dragged back up to his eyes; sapphire orbs filled with such mystery it's spellbinding. Ghosts of beautiful tragedies swim inside them, pulling me deeper in.

I shake myself out of the trance.

"Eyes." I cough to clear the whisper out of my throat and then say louder, "Your eyes."

"Hm."

"What's the colour that you like the most?"

He strokes his chin dramatically. "Black. Like my soul."

"Black is a shade" I point out. "I asked for a colour."

Loki gapes at me in mock offense. "Don't argue with me."

"I wasn't arguing with you."

"You are now."

Ugh! I take a deep breath and glance down at my violet dress, admiring the silky woven material. The intensity of the colour dominates the room.

"I like this," I say. "The purple."

Loki peeks at my dress and nods a small agreement, and then orders me to ask another question. Even though I just asked one, I do as he says.

"What's the funniest trick you've ever pulled?" Seeing as he was the god of mischief, I prepared myself for a spectacular story. Loki smiles wickedly and sits up. "I don't know about the funniest trick, but I always love turning people's wine into snakes."

Just the thought of snakes coming out of my drink makes me shudder. "What else?"

He laughs maliciously. "When Thor and I were just boys, I sliced off all of Sif's hair while she was sleeping. It didn't end well."

My eyes bulge out of my sockets. "Sif? Wow. What happened after?"

From what he'd told me earlier today, she was not someone to mess with. I hope she never comes down to the dungeons.

"I had to travel to the land of the Dwarves and seek help from them. Long story short, don't ever cut Sif's hair. I gotta say though, the look on her face was priceless."

I laugh. Loki smirks and swings an arm back.

My body abruptly jolts when I see the ornament flying towards me. My fingers barely grasp it before it falls to the floor. I quickly toss it back. Apparently I'm in for a game of catch. Loki sends the decoration back flying back in my direction in no time. He didn't even touch it!

Damn magic powers.

I grab it with better reflexes this time, and whip it at his head with a smirk of my own. He ducks, eyes wide in alarm but just as it passes his body, a glimmer of playfulness gleams in his eyes. He grins. It spins around before hitting the far wall and zooms back towards me with a speed too fast for me to possibly catch. My turn to duck.

_Clang! _

The clamours of the metal hitting the wall rings throughout our cell, making my ears buzz. Guards rush over to us, peering in with narrowed eyes and wondering what all the noise was from. Loki saunters slowly and arrogantly towards the trinket and picking it up from the floor. He shoots the guards a sly smile.

"Sorry boys," He croons. "Lost my temper a bit. Now carry on, ignore me and my bothersome actions."

Skeptically, the guards begin to move away. When they're all gone Loki lets out a chuckle and collapses back onto his chair, throwing the cup back into the air and catching it by himself with one hand again. He places his other arm behind is head as a makeshift pillow. Guess our game is over now. I seat myself on the floor and wait patiently. Out of boredom, I soon move towards the glass wall, placing a hand upon the cool surface. The twinkling dots follow my hand as I trace it across the glass, imagining what life would be like on the other side of this barrier.

Would I ever get out?

My entire world revolved around Loki – he controlled the food I ate, where I was to sleep, or if I was even allowed to speak. My fate rested in his hands. Honestly, I wasn't sure how good of a thing that was. My mind still hadn't decided if he was someone worth trusting. I cast a glance back at him – at the moment he seemed harmless. But doesn't everyone seem that way for a while? Who knows how long it would be before I met his true demons. After releasing a soft sigh, I sit back down and for something interesting to happen. Like dinner.

I don't have to wait long for something unexpected, because only seconds later all of the prisoners in one cell begin shouting and screaming – the panic in their cries resonating throughout the chamber. They bang against the walls wildly. Loki sits up quickly. We exchange a look of confusion. Suddenly an explosion booms, its forceful noise reverberating all around.

Two guards run fast past our cell. I run up to the glass and can't contain my gasps and peer in the direction they run. What I see makes my stomach drop.

One of the prisoners is glowing orange, flaming from the insides like a ravaging fire monster. My insides twist and squirm as he grabs the last living inmate from his cell with and smashes the poor guy's head against the glass. Sparks sizzle throughout the transparent wall around his face, his body writhing around.

"Loki!" I whisper-cry. ""Look at this!"

Curiously Loki stands and slowly begins to move next to me. His head's cocked forward in interest and he doesn't say anything – just listens to the agonizing screams of the victim. On the glass of the monster's cage, golden sparks flare wildly. He raises a giant fist against the window and suddenly it shatters.

He's free.

Proudly, the glowing guy steps out of his enclose. He's big – muscular and powerful. The burning in his skin only intensifies his might. It feels as if everyone is holding their breath. I gulp – eyes wide as I see him reach towards the two guards and lift them off of the floor by their necks. Their shields fall to the floor and their feet kick helplessly before they drop dead. Containing my gasp is too hard. I cover my mouth with a shaking hand as the monster begins to set the rest of the prisoners in this dungeon. He moves towards our chamber and my whole body can't stop shaking. Besides his creepy appearance, the spiked armour makes me want to pee my pants. His beady blue eyes stare through me (thank god) and fall upon Loki. The two of them stare – not daring to break eye contact. Is he going to set us free?

No. He turns away, leaving us still caged up.

"You might want to take the stairs to the left," Loki says suddenly. Whoa, what!?

The beast turns back, giving Loki one last look before heading off to the left.

"What was that about?" I hiss at Loki. "He's going to attack everyone! Your family too! He'll destroy everything!"

All around us a small battle rages. Prisoners against Asgardian's. My head hurts from all the noise and I can barely even think. Loki grabs a book and sits down next to the window nonchalantly, ignoring every word I say. That's it. I've had it.

With rapid energy I march up to him with my hands on my hips with my dress swaying. How could he assist an enemy like that? Does he not realize what impact that could have for us? I let out a soft growl.

"You are aware that its things like this that will forever keep you prisoner here?"

He looks up at me so quickly I'm almost knocked back. Violent anger flashes in his eyes before he rasps, "You are not to tell me how to live. _I _control _you_. Do you understand?"

I take a deep breath. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be" he says.

"Why?"

"Because fearing me is the only thing that will keep you alive."


	6. Chapter 6

A thud shakes the floor of the dungeon as a brawny man wearing a red cape flies in, pulling my attention away from Loki. A massive metal hammer is in the guy's hand and his golden hair falls to his shoulders. Everything about him spells out power, making me want to run away and hide.

This has to be the famous Thor. The God of Thunder.

He stares at the battle raging with eyes narrowed fiercely. "Return to your cells and no further harm will come to you. You have my word."

One of the free prisoners swings an arm at him – Thor grabs his head immediately.

"Very well, you do _not _have my word." With a mighty hand he throws the prisoner across the room and begins to fight them off with immense strength. The battle roars back to life. Loki pays no attention to his brother, which I don't understand one bit. How can someone just stand there, minding their own business while their own brother is busing killing criminals just outside the window? I'll never understand this guy.

As much as I want to say something to Loki, I'm still sorta wary about what he just said: _Fearing me is the only thing that will keep you alive._

Talk about a threat! I mean, things were going pretty well for a while there. I thought I had even started to bond with him. Started to erode the walls he had built around himself. Guess I was wrong. Maybe Loki just wasn't ready to let his barrier down.

I pace around the cell, doing my best to ignore all the killing in front of me and the little pest standing beside me. My dress swishes violently around my legs as I walk. Then all of a sudden everything begins to shudder – just a little bit, but enough to make me grip the chair in fright. Dust falls from the ceiling. Everyone looks up with nervous eyes. Loki included. My creator's face is stone cold as he listens to the crack in the ceiling spread, expression unreadable. I don't dare to think what the big glowing guy is doing upstairs to cause that damage.

Finally Loki wanders over to the window and places a hand at the top of it as he stares out, watching the guards run around and around. He makes a noise in his throat as the last of the guards race out of the room, leaving us alone with dead bodies and rubble.

"Revenge," He says. "Everyone needs a little bit once in a while. Everyone needs to let some steam off occasionally." He lets his hand fall back to his side, and turns back to me. No words seem to form in my mind. What ever can I say to make him realize the damage that just happened – that he helped? Who knows where that huge fiery monster went to after it escaped? I shake my head.

"Revenge doesn't mean destroying everything you've once loved."

"Sometimes, it does."

"No. I cannot agree with you," I say quietly, unable to look him in the eyes. Because if I do – if I stare into those glassy blue drops of mystery, I know I will fall into speechlessness. That he would control me. So I keep my gaze cast down as he walks towards me.

His hand reaches up to me, grazing my hair and slipping past my cheek. "Auzreha," He says softly. "Why must you be against me? Why can't you see that I only wish to take back what was taken from me?"

I pull my eyes up to him, willing myself to be strong. "And what exactly is that?"

"My right to be king. Thor was exiled, my father on his death bed, and everything was supposed to be mine. Just as I was reaching the top they pulled the ground out from under my feet and don't even bother to pick me up from the ashes. I could've brought this world to unbeatable victory."

"Your time will come," I say – not even exactly sure if I believed it.

"Oh really?" His lips curl into a sneer, warning me that I'm on a touchy subject. "And how long will I have to wait for 'my time?' A century? Two? Maybe an eternity?" He scoffs, turning back to the window and curling his fists. Maybe he's imagining what his life used to be. What it could have been.

"How long have you been prisoner here?" I ask.

"A year."

I look him up and down. Fresh clothes, clean skin, and slicked back hair. It didn't look like he'd been cooped up here for a year. I step forward, closing the distance between us and my brow narrows as I peer at him. His pulls his chin up and lifts his shoulders as I scrutinize him.

"Show me."

"I beg your pardon?" He says, quirking his head.

"Show me your real self. No illusions." I lick my lips. "Don't hide yourself from me."

His chest expands as he inhales deeply, raising his eyebrows. Taking a few steps away, his body shimmers. The façade fades away slowly to reveal a gaunt version of the Loki I know.

Barefoot. Standing almost helplessly in front of me.

I have to blink a few times to make sure I'm seeing properly. His hair's messy and matted, dirt smeared on his cheeks, and he no longer wears the green leathery outfit, but instead a filthy green shirt with several holes. Ashamed, he turns his face away from me. With the hollow face and empty eyes that he wears, it's hard to swallow the lump that forms in my throat. I brush my hair behind my ears awkwardly. Truly, I don't know what to say. Half of me expected him to laugh when I asked him to reveal himself. I didn't actually think he'd do it!

As quickly as he appeared, the illusion is back in place. Loki is so perfectly clean and normal again that I'm not even sure that what I just saw even happened. I clear my throat.

"So.."

"Read to me."

"Uh, okay." I grab _Romeo and Juliette _from the pile on the ground, giving him a quizzical look. He motions me to hurry up, obviously moving on from the – dare I say it – _bonding _just spread between us. I take a seat on the floor, positioning my dress so that it won't reveal anything, and Loki takes his usual spot on the gold rimmed chair.

"You may start."

I begin to read. After reading almost all day, every day for the entire week that I've been alive, I'm getting decent at it. My voice still stumbles frequently, but not as bad as it used to. It's even quite fun. The story isn't half bad either. I find myself craving the intimacy that Juliette shares with Romeo, and my heart breaks for their forbidden love. Finally, my voice is raw and my eyes hurt so I pass the book to Loki.

"Your turn," I say with a smirk.

He gives me a look, but grabs it anyways.

I close my eyes as he reads, listening to his voice rising up and down with emotion. It's soothing, the rhythmic tone of his voice calming me from the stress of the day. I peek open my eyes at one part, and find myself staring at his lips as he reads, watching them as they curve over the shape of each word. I wonder what his lips feel like.

Wait what?! No. I did not just think that. No way in hell. No. Ew. Ew, ew, ew. He's like, old. And evil. I squeeze my eyes tightly shut, focusing intently on _just _the story as Loki reads. But he's stopped reading. Confused, I open my eyes again.

There's an Asgardian as the window, speaking to Loki. It takes me a moment to comprehend what the man's saying, and once I do, my heart stops. Chest tightens. Oh dear god no.

This can't be true.

Loki nods slightly, dismissing the man and stares blankly ahead. Nonchalantly, he places the book on the table and rises slowly. His footsteps echo as he strolls to the centre of the room.

"Loki," I say in a hurried rush. "It's not your fault. You had no idea this would happen."

He doesn't acknowledge my words, too immersed in his own thoughts. Too lost in the fact that Frigga is gone. Dead. That his mother was killed by the fiery monster that he helped escape. My throat dries as Loki's fists curl into balls. His body tenses abruptly, giving me no time to brace myself for what he's about to do.A flash of energy is furiously released from his body, moving fast towards me and everything else in the room. My body is blown backward and I slam against the walls like the rest of the furniture in the cell. The force of the blow pounds my head against the hard wall with so much power, causing dizziness to spin around in my mind.

My body aches with Loki's anger.

* * *

_**Alright, I think this chapter was shorter than usual and I'm not exactly sure how I feel about this scene, but I didn't want a long gap between updates so I made myself finish it tonight. How did I do?**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Can we do something fun?" I hold the hem of my dress in my hands, swirling it playfully around in boredom. I probably look like a child, but I couldn't care less. Loki peeks open his eyes as he lies on the bed.

"How old did I create you to be?"

I pause. "Seventeen."

"Then act like it!" He hisses, closing his eyes once again.

Ever since Frigga's death he has been more bitter. Uptight. I don't like it.

As I sit on the chair, I pick up _Romeo and Juliette _and open to where we left off_. _The back of my skull is tender and sore from the angry thrust I received yesterday. My head still throbs slightly, reminding me that the water I tread with Loki is still deep and violent – threatening to drown me at any second. I turn a page, but find myself looking at the man next to me instead. His breath is calm and rhythmic as he pretends to sleep.

What ever does he dream about?

The doubts and questions spinning in my head won't leave me alone. Part of me wonders why I am still here. Still breathing. He acts like he doesn't want me around, so why hasn't he rid of me yet? Not that I'm complaining – I like to be alive. To live, breathe, feel, and experience the wonder and pain that comes with life. But the world outside of this prison taunts me. I'm not sure I want to be locked up here forever with this cruel man.

Loki suddenly stands, tall and imposing. He folds his hands behind his back and moves towards one of the windows as the shadow of an approaching man dances along the walls.

"Who is it?" I ask, rising from the floor.

_Stay quiet._

"Oh my god." I gape at his back. "How did you come to do that?"

_You're my creation. You are a part of me._

"You mean to say that you can speak to me through your thoughts?"

_Precisely. Now be quiet. This will be most interesting…_

My eyes follow the shadow as it moves closer, revealing the caped blonde dude from yesterday.

Thor.

He advances towards Loki with firm eyes. I'm so glad this guy can't see me – just imagining his piercing blue eyes inspecting me like I'm an insect is enough to make me shiver. I move quickly to Loki's side, providing a sort of moral support.

"Thor. After all this time, now you come to visit me?" His voice has a mocking tone. He leans forward and rasps, "Why?! Have you come to gloat? To mock?"

"Loki, enough." Thor frowns at his younger brother. "No more illusions."

Just like with me, Loki drops the false front. Exposing everything. Exposing me.

I can't let that happen – I'm too afraid. Too afraid of the real world. Of what might happen to me. So I sprint towards one of the fallen tables and jump behind it just as the last bit of illusion fades away. Way too close. Way too freaking close.

"Now you see me, brother," Loki says, slumped against the far wall. Thor moves around to the second window to get closer. I shift my body from his view, cowering like a little kid behind the broken table. My fingers shake from the adrenaline rush.

"What the hell?" I cry in shock. "What happened to 'no one can see you,' huh? Am I not your secret anymore?"

_It's your choice, _Loki's voice rings in my head. He turns to Thor.

"Did she suffer?"

Poking my eyes over the side of the table, I see Thor standing right next to the glass, staring at Loki. "I did not come here to share our grief. Instead I offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament."

Loki tilts his head curiously, midnight hair in such contrast to his pale face against the white wall. "Go on."

"I know that you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you. Vengeance."

Loki glances at me.

"Agree to this," I tell him eagerly. "We can get out of this cell!"

He turns back to Thor, letting out a laugh. "You must be truly desperate – to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me?"

"I don't." The God of Thunder moves away, glancing at the ground. "Mother did."

Loki's eyes flash with something. Sorrow. Pain. Loss.

"You should know that when we fought together in the past I did so with a glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me and I will kill you."

A mischievous smile curls onto Loki's face. "When do we start?"

* * *

Loki and I trail behind Thor eagerly. I cannot help but gaze in wonder at the world around me. Tall pillars reach up to the roof and a fire glows behind us as we walk through the corridor. Everything's so grand and beautiful it blows my mind.

_Keep up! _

I scurry forward at Loki's order, lining myself up with the two brothers. Loki has a goofy smile on his face as he looks at Thor.

"This is so unlike you, brother. So clandestine. Are you sure you wouldn't rather just punch your way out?"

"If you keep speaking I just might."

"Fine," Loki says. "As you wish. I am not even here." His body shimmers away to reveal an Asgardian with a golden horned helmet. "Is this good?"

"I think the helmet really matches your eyes," I joke.

"Better company at least," Thor remarks coolly, oblivious to my statement.

"Still, we could be less conspicuous," Loki says as he makes himself shimmer again.

A beautiful portrait on the wall catches my attention, pulling me away from the group and leaving me breathless. The way the light of the fire casts an eerie glow on the image is amazing. I can't help but wish I possessed a gift like that. The portrait is so magnificent that I wouldn't mind staring at it for all eternity.

"Oh, brother, you look ravishing!"

I turn back to see what Loki speaks of, and burst into hysterical laughter. In Thor's place is a woman. When the woman speaks Thor's voice rumbles low, making me laugh even harder.

"That was a good one," I say to Loki through my giggles.

_That was the famous Sif._ Loki throws a look my way, and then says to Thor, "Very well. Perhaps you'd prefer one of your new companions given that you seem to like them so much."

I bite my lip as they shimmer again, ready for another illusion. This time Loki turns into a strange looking man dressed in blue. He carries a large shield and bounces as he walks.

"Oh this is much better! The costumes a bit much…so tight! And the confidence – I can feel the righteousness surging! Hey!" Loki whips around and walks backwards. "Do you wanna have a rallying discussion about truth? Honour? Patriotism?"

That's when Thor grabs Loki and slams him against the nearest pillar, hand over his mouth. I halt, shocked and startled. The playful mood from Loki vanishes as he returns to his own form and hisses at his brother. "What!"

Thor motions to the left, where two guards stroll by. It's only when they're out of sight that Thor relaxes.

"You could at least furnish me with a weapon. My dagger or something."

I raise an eyebrow at Loki's comment. Like Thor would really give a criminal a weapon. But to my surprise Thor pulls out a dagger and hands it to Loki, who just smiles in satisfaction.

"Alas, a little common sense."

The dagger clicks and shifts form, wrapping around Loki's wrists. Handcuffs. Thor grins at Loki's angry glare.

"I thought you liked tricks?" Thor teases.

"Finally," I smirk. "A taste of your own medicine."

Thor keeps moving and, after dramatically rolling his eyes at me, the God of Mischief follows. I hurry quickly behind. My bare feet patter on the stone floor of the palace, but apparently Thor cannot hear. Loki fiddles with his handcuffs as we move, scowling.

"You have no need of a weapon anyways," I say to him.

_Oh, and why might that be?_

"You have me."

He raises his eyebrows, pallid face contorting into an expression of realization. He casts a cunning smile my way.

_Yes. You are correct, Auz._ You _are my weapon._

I ponder over that, trying to decide how I should feel about it. Though I can't seem to find a name for the emotion I feel. Something between extreme dread and eager curiosity.

"Should Thor be right to trust you?" I ask.

Loki stares cold ahead, not speaking for a moment. Then he pulls his shoulders back, and blinks once.

_I am an incarnation of all things one shouldn't trust._


	8. Chapter 8

We walk swiftly though the palace, down hallways and through doors, occasionally hiding as Asgardians pass by. Loki doesn't question where Thor leads us, just follows without a word. There's barely any time to look at the world I'm in – we're moving too quickly. My thoughts buzz around like bees as I try to take in everything at once.

A gripping fear takes hold of my body at once.

If we fail – if we are caught – then what mercy will they have on Loki? None. They would most likely kill him for this treachery. And if he dies, so do I.

I slam my hands on Loki's chest. My turn to push the god against a wall.

Feeling his firm chest underneath my fingers brings heat to my cheeks. Hopefully the dim light of the corridor hides it from his sight.

"What do you think you're doing?" He whispers just loud enough for only me to hear. Thor continues to rush down the hall, not noticing that his brother has stopped.

"How clever of an idea is this really? What if we are not successful? They'll kill you for sure."

"My brother knows what he is doing. He knows the risk."

"But do you?"

Loki stares into me with such intensity, azure eyes searching. For what? Casually he brings up a hand and strokes my face. I'm so accustomed to this gesture that it doesn't faze me.

"Why do you continue to care for such a villain like me?"

No words can form in my mouth. Honestly, I don't know why I care so much for him. I've known him for a mere handful of days, no more than over a week. Yet I find myself drawn to the very essence of him, wanting more than I should. Perhaps I feel this way because he shaped me, designed me in his mind and put me into being. Naturally one should care for their creator, I tell myself.

Loki's face is a landscape of shadows from the flicker of the lights. I drop my gaze to his lips and our bodies pull closer without direction. The next thing I know, my insides are a mixture of lightning bolt energy and lustful desire as our mouths touch. The feel of him against me is alluring. The taste of him intoxicating. No more denying my feelings. He's such a lovely poison and everything in me knows this is right, so right.

"This is wrong," Loki seethes, pulling away.

I deflate like a balloon, feeling shame and disappointment stronger than a hurricane. My face burns with embarrassment.

"Love is for children," He states, though I swear something shines in his eyes. I know he felt it too – the connection that still pulses in my veins. Why he denies it I do not know.

Thor thunders back down the hallway, fuming as red as his cape. "Do not test me brother!"

Loki gives a sly smile, brushing off the irritated vibes that Thor sends. "My apologies, Thor. Shall we continue?"

They do. Leaving me alone like a pathetic fool. Stranded and completely lost in my own thoughts, playing back the kiss over and over. It was only a kiss. That's all. A kiss full of passion and desire and… Enough! I must focus on the task at hand. Shaking myself out of the trance, I catch up with them. Loki stares straight ahead, not even bothering to look at me. Through the dim light I see a tinge of pink in his cheeks.

We turn down another hall, and then stop. The patterns on the shaded windows give an interesting design of light on the walls.

"They should be here any minute," says Thor impatiently. He glances around nervously. At the sound of scuffling feet Loki perks up. Two woman head to us, dresses whooshing at their feet. I recognize one of them as Sif, dressed in silvery armour and carrying a sword. The other woman is very pretty, with a slender face and wise eyes.

"You!" She growls as she sees Loki.

"I'm Loki," He begins. "You may have-"

He's cut off by her hand slapping his face. Everyone pauses.

"That was for New York."

I make a mental note to ask him about New York later. He chuckles, turning to Thor with an amused look. "I like her."

I scoff. "Should I slap you to then if that's all it takes?"

Loki frowns at me, and then turns to the angry chick.

"So you must be the girl that has stolen my brother's heart. Jane, isn't it? It's quite a pleasure to meet you."

"I wish I could say the same thing to you," She says. I decide I like her, and almost envy the way she can speak to him like that without fearing for her life. I shoot a friendly smile at her, momentarily forgetting that I'm invisible. Her eyes pass through me like a window.

The clamouring of metal and fast footsteps takes all our attention. Several yards away, a group of guards enter. My stomach drops. Not good. Not good at all.

"I'll hold them off," Sif says confidently and motions to Jane. "Take her."

All the guards unsheathe their swords, metal glinting against the light. Thor pulls Jane away and Loki beings to follow. He's stopped by a sword at his neck. Sif.

"Betray him and I'll kill you," She says.

Another heartless laugh emanates from Loki. "It's good to see you too Sif."

She lets him go with a stern look, and we leave. After another turn down a second corridor, we enter a room piled with rubble. A strange looking 'thing' is in the center. It's logged between walls. Talk about a major crash landing.

"What is this?" I ask in awe.

_Ah, _Loki looks at it with a troubling twinkle in his eyes. _A fallen ship from the Dark Elves. Interesting._

"Dark Elves?" I turn to Loki with wide eyes. "You said they were dead. Gone."

_Apparently I was wrong._

A shiver trails down my spine. Ahead of us a large, burly man with a curly red beard stands. He's corpulent, with a belly that protrudes a ways out from his chest.

_Volstagg, _Loki informs me. _A great warrior and an even greater pig._

"I'll give you as much time as I can," says Volstagg.

Thor clasps hands with him, "Thank you my friend."

I hurry onto the ship beside Jane, wishing I could speak to her. She's the first girl who seems nice enough to befriend. Too bad it's hopeless.

Thor opens up the entrance to reveal a peculiar interior. It's dark and circular – not really built for comfort. How this thing flies is beyond me. I turn to Loki, and notice he's not there. Glancing back, I see Volstagg speaking to him with a glare. Finally Loki comes onto the ship with us.

_Joyous lad he is. He was threatening to kill me. _

I stare in disbelief. "Do you have _any _friends?!"

_You know me. I don't really play well with others._

"Yeah, apparently."

The God of Mischief pushes past me to where Thor pushes buttons at random. His black hair blends in with the darkness of the ship. "I thought you knew how to fly this thing?"

Thor sighs and tries another button. "I said how hard could it be?" Staring at the myriad of buttons and knobs, I get a feeling it's quite hard. Jane seats herself at the back and I'm tempted to sit next to her, though the brothers' bickering keeps my attention.

"Well whatever you're doing brother, I suggest you do it faster."

Thor clenches his jaw, "Shut up, Loki."

"You must have missed something."

"I didn't." Thor growls. "I've pressed every button on this thing."

"Don't hit it, just press it gently." Loki motions to me with a flick of his wrist. _Do help my brother. He is having some slight issues. _

My eyebrows rise. "And how do you suggest I do that?"

_You can touch me; we both know you're capable of that. _My cheeks burn at the comment but Loki keeps talking. _So you can touch the rest of the world. Don't think too hard, just do it._

"I am pressing it gently! It's not working!" Thor begins to smack the button like a temperamental child. With a deep breath I will myself to cross the barrier between reality and magic. Carefully, I reach my hand underneath his and tap the switch lightly. The ship roars to life, shades of blue illuminating us. Thor laughs in victory. I huff and cross my arms.

"Sure. Give all the credit to yourself."

As the ship trembles, shakes, and spins with energy as it takes off my stomach lurches. I grip the walls for some sort of support, telling myself that everything is fine. My body disagrees, heaving this morning's loaf of bread up in one nasty spew. It lands on the front of my dress and onto the ship's floor.

"Loki!" Thor cries. "I didn't think spending a year on the underground would have such great effect on you."

"I didn't think so either," Loki grumbles, casting me an irritated glance.

_Don't make me regret bringing you._

"I need a new dress," I declare as I wipe my sloppy mouth on my sleeve. Stomach acid is still in my mouth. I spit on the ground. Water would be really nice right now.

Loki sighs. _Very well. _

In an instant my violet dress is switched to a gorgeous white gown. Totally not a 'let's escape Asgard' dress. A silver sash is tied around my waist, accenting my feminine curves. My eyes narrow curiously at Loki. His eyes drift over my body slowly before he turns back to the front.

I stand up just as we crash through a wall. The impact throws me back onto the ground, narrowly avoiding the pile of puke.

"Why don't you let me fly?" Like asks. "I'm clearly the best pilot."

Thor smirks. "Yeah right. Out of the two of us, which one can actually fly?"

I fall over again as the ship flips sideways in attempt to avoid a building. I'm so going to be _so_ sore tomorrow. Through the blue window I see large guns start to fire at us. People in the street point up and stare. The ship turns sharply again. I groan.

Jane suddenly collapses. A limp heap on the floor.

"Oh dear," Loki drawls. "Is she dead?"

Thor glances back. "Jane?"

She waves a hand weakly. "I'm okay."

_Auzreha. Go check on Jane. Make sure she's alright._

Like an obedient little soldier, I do as he says and kneel in front of her. I focus hard at her, crossing the barrier once more. Placing a hand on her forehead, her eyes flicker open at my touch but then close again. Her skin is scalding hot and furious. Sticky with sweat.

"She's burning up!" I cry. "A fever…or something."

_Let's go with 'something.'_

I grab Jane's hand, pulling her close. In her unconsciousness she's aware of nothing, and could easily be injured as we tumble when the ship somersaults for the thousandth time, spinning like crazy. The rumble of the engine fills my ears. With the blue lights flashing and being tossed around like a salad, my aware of nothing but my own body being banged up, that is, until Loki begins to scream at Thor.

"You know this is wonderful! This is a tremendous idea! Let's steal the biggest, most obvious ship in the universe and fly around, smashing into everything and everyone! It's brilliant Thor! It's truly brilliant!"

Thor smacks him. Loki falls out of the ship. I can barely ear my own gasp through the tremors of the ship as I race to the opening. Loki flails like a fish as he falls. It would almost be funny…if he wasn't falling to his death! I whip around to Thor, wishing so bad I could throw him out of the window but I'm too exhausted to pass through the barrier again. He picks Jane up, then jumps. Out of the ship. Not wanting to be left alone, I follow, ignoring my body's screams of protest.

Free-falling is not something I ever wish to do again. I'm sure if I hadn't already rid of my breakfast, I would have surely vomited again. Thankful that no one can hear my screams, I squeeze my eyes shut. I land onto something hard but my head smashes against something squishy.

_Get off of me._

I open my eyes to see I'm half on top of Loki. He shoves me off and stands up with great effort. His hair is disheveled from the fall, and he rubs a wrist tenderly.

"I see your time in the dungeons has made you no less graceful, Loki." Says a man with a funny beard. I start to laugh, but my body aches too much. So I crawl to my feet slowly, staring at the sight before me. We're on a small aircraft, zooming over a vast ocean beside a massive bridge. Behind us, pursuing ships fire mercilessly. I wanted out of the cell, and now I've gotten out.

This is going to be quite the adventure.

* * *

_**I just want to say a big thank you to all who've reviewed, followed, and favorited this fic. Your enthusiasm and support makes me want to keep writing:) I never thought I'd get this much approval. So thank you! **_

_**This chapter is extra long since there were quite I few things I wanted to fit in, and I hope it pleases you all. If you have any questions about this fic or ideas, go ahead and talk to me. I don't bite;) I can't promise the use of your ideas, but I'd love to hear them!**_

_**Anywho, that's all for now. Stay golden xoxo**_


	9. Chapter 9

As the small aircraft dashes over the water towards the vast hills in the distance, our pursuers continue to fire shots at us. I duck, knowing fully well that they will just pass through my hollow form. Still, a little reflexes can't hurt, right? Thor shouts to the man with the funny beard, who exclaims a strong, "For Asgard!" before grabbing a rope and hurling himself off the ship. I run to the side and watch with wide eyes as he swings onto the nearest opponent's ship and begins taking the men out. I don't know why I ever doubted our escape. This whole plan is just…

"Incredible."

Loki's hot breath in my ears makes me flinch.

"Asgard's land is just incredible," He says softly so Thor won't hear. He gazes across the ocean and to the mountains. "If I was half as decent of a man as I am, perhaps then I would give this world another try."

He moves away before I can say anything, back to his new duty at the steering device in the centre of the aircraft. His hands grip it firmly with fierce determination as he circumnavigates over the ocean. I seat myself at Thor's feet – beside Jane's limp body – squeezing my eyes shut against the ferocious wind that bites at us as we fly.

We near a particular mountain. One that is small with a prominent tip. A small black dot on the side of the mountain grows bigger as we close in, and it isn't until Thor begins to hesitate that I realize we are supposed to actually _go through_ that teensy hole. What is Loki thinking?!

"Loki…" Thor growls. His hands clamp against Jane, holding her tightly.

"We'll never make it!" I cry to Loki.

"Easy, breezy," He croons. "Everyone can do it."

"Are you mad?" Thor cries, his blonde hair flapping around his face like a lion's mane. My own long hair obscures my view as well, but there's so much of it that there's barely any use trying to tame it. However, I can just make out Loki grin as he says, "Quite possibly."

A small, piercing scream escapes from me as the ship smashes and crashes against the walls of the tunnel like a caged animal trying to break loose. Sparks shoot out from the intense friction – blinding me. Once again, I'm tumbling around as Loki tries to steady us. More bruises tomorrow. Awesome.

Suddenly we burst into a vast land – airborne for only a moment before we start bouncing like the ornament that Loki tossed in his cell.

"Ta-daaaah," Says Loki.

I make sure he hears my responsive groan loud and clear.

Once the ship stops playing tag with the ground and begins to steady itself in the air, I crawl to my feet shakily, my rolling stomach threatening to erupt again. The whirr of the ship is a constant hum beneath my feet.

_The scream was a very nice touch,_ Loki says to me with an eyebrow raised.

"Hah, hah. Very funny."

He casts a sly look my way, the joy of being free sparkling in his eyes like a million stars. Seeing him here – out of the cell – he's different. Almost…happy – if such a dark creature is able to feel such emotions. His imperial silhouette is outlined by the creamy horizon. His features dark and mysterious, yet more bright than I've ever seen them. He steers us through mountains of rubble.

"You enjoy this."

_Hm?_

"The freedom."

His lips curve up slightly. _Freedom is naught but a lie. As soon as I return they will lock me up again – if not kill me. _

"Surely your father wouldn't allow that."

Loki glares at the sky, voice quiet but menacing. _He has never been my father. I was born a monster that he took in out of pity. A Frost Giant of Jotunheim._

I can find nothing to say to this shocking information. How many secrets does this man have! My thoughts roll around as I observe him: his sharp features, shiny black hair. He does not seem like such a monster to me.

"He still loves you," I say, my words slipping off of my tongue.

_Odin does not care for what I do anymore, whether it is beneficial to him or not. If it weren't for Frigga I would have been dead long ago._

I run my fingers along the railing of the ship. "Why do you hate him so much?"

_All Odin knows is to lie and cheat. _

"Like you."

Loki's eyebrows scrunch together. _You hardly know me._

"I know enough."

He's silent. Then he looks me dead in the eye. _All I know is that I cannot be imprisoned again. I will not allow it. _

"Well what will you do?"

Loki's gaze falls upon Jane as he considers my question. He startles me by speaking aloud, "What I could do with the power that flows through those veins."

Thor's head turns at Loki's jealous comment. "It would consume you."

Loki chews his cheek, still staring at the unconscious girl. "She's holding up alright. For now."

Thor moves towards his brother. I huddle closer to Jane, seeking refuge from the tension that builds. "She's strong in ways you'd never even know."

"Just say goodbye."

"Not this day."

Loki rises, "This day. The next. A hundred years – it's nothing! It's a heartbeat. You'll never be ready. The only woman whose love you prize, to be snatched from you."

"And will that satisfy you?" A heaviness falls over Thor's face.

"Satisfaction's not in my nature."

"Surrender's not in mine."

Loki chuckles, "Son of _Odin_."

"No," Thor begins to stand. "Not just of Odin. You think that you alone loved mother? You had her tricks, but I had her trust."

"Trust?" Loki growls. "Was that her last expression? Trust? When you let her die!"

"And where were you? In your cell!"

Loki contorts into something of pain and blind anger, bubbling up like a reckless volcano. "Who put me there? WHO PUT ME THERE!"

Thor rushes at Loki, pushing him against the frame of the ship. "You know damn well who! You know DAMN well who!"

A moment of shattering silence wanders between them. On Loki's face is a look of helplessness. Temporary weakness. I stand and step towards my master, a hand outreached. My heart breaks for the two of them. For Loki. How I wish I could save him. To do _something_ to take his pain away. His piercing blue eyes hover over me as I near. I keep my voice calm.

"Loki. You're alright. Breathe. Just breathe."

He blinks. _This is not your battle._

"Your battles are my battles."

"She wouldn't want us to fight," Says Thor, capturing Loki's attention once again.

"Well she wouldn't exactly be shocked," Loki replies. A ghost of a smile plays on his lips. Sympathy falls upon Thor's face. I relax, sensing a decline in the previous brawl.

"Oh I wish I could trust you," Says Thor,

He turns away, leaving his younger brother alone. I step to Loki's side, pushing close against his side to comfort him. He's too distraught to notice our bodies touching – but I'm fully aware of the heat that emanates off of him. But it's only for a moment because he's back on his feet in no time, staring coldly at Thor.

"Trust my rage."

The words hang like a dead body in the air. Quiet and limp, but oh so fierce.

I place a hand on Loki's arm, pulling him away from Thor and towards me instead. Loki tenses at my touch, but does not say anything. He turns to me, eyes shadowy and tired.

_You should rest._

I lift my chin up playfully, trying to shake off the tension. "Is Loki of Asgard really telling me to rest? I can hardly believe this!"

He lets out a quiet huff, the corner of his eyes smiling gently. _Yes. You have earned it._

Just a little bit surprised at his comment, I collapse down beside Jane. Her body so fragile and delicate. Thor caresses her cheek. I curl up in a ball and rest my head on the wall, watching jealously at the two of them. My eyes wander to where Loki sits and I find myself longing for his touch against me again. As if on cue, my creator turns back to me, his gaze sweeping over my body.

I swear the longing in my eyes is reflected in his own.

* * *

_**Ta-daaah! ;) Another chapter has arrived! Hope you all like it. It's not my best chapter, but it'll do. **_

_**Question for you all, who would like to see more romance between Auzreha and Loki? ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

"We should stop this and rest - on _solid_ ground." Loki declares suddenly when he notices I've awoken.

Thor eyes him suspiciously before dipping his head in agreement. "Just not too long. We have to finish this quickly – for our sake and Asgard's."

Loki nods respectively as he slows down the ship and drops it to the ground. Thankfully this landing is nicer than the last. Tentatively I touch my sides, feeling for any bruises or sore spots. My left hip is tender to the touch and my shoulder feels pretty banged up as well. My knee below my sore hip spasms as my fingers push lightly on the bone. I cry out softly, biting my lip and pushing the pain away. This job – this duty – requires me to be strong and tough. Not weak. I get to my feet slowly – aching muscles warning me with dull throbs. I'm forced to step aside quickly as Thor comes to Jane's side and pulls the blanket farther along her calm body.

"She still sleeps," He says to Loki, who doesn't even look. "But she will be safe here in the ship. I want to look around this deserted planet of Svartalfheim and see what mysteries it's been hiding all this time after the Dark Elves fell. I trust you won't go far, brother?"

Loki jumps over the side of the craft, casting a grin to Thor. "That's yet to be decided."

As Thor packs up his things and glances worriedly at Jane, I scramble over to my master. Following him like a puppy dog. He rounds a huge mass of rubble, where a thin stream runs. Loki crouches down, cupping his hands awkwardly due to the handcuffs. I do the same and bring a bowl of cool water to my face. It's soothing, washing off the stress and the worry. Below me, my reflection contorts in the ripples. When it calms, I see a thin girl made of utterly and absolutely nothing. Only alive through magic. I bring a hand to my chest – feeling for a pulse.

"Are you ready for what's yet to come?"

I turn to Loki, dropping my hand and pressing my shoulders back in an attempt to feel strong. "Are _you_?"

He chuckles. "Always trying to prove yourself, aren't you?"

"Well you're not exactly easy to please."

He stands. Dusts his hands off on his pants like he owns the world. I dare another look at my reflection, noting my messy hair. Suddenly self-conscious I comb my fingers through it, supressing a wince as the knots rip. The menacing Asgardian kicks at the dirt with his black boots, and glances back to where we came from. Thor's nowhere to be seen, and the ship is just a distant dot.

"It's safe to say we're alone now."

I nod at his observation, waiting patiently for him to continue and eager to see where he takes this conversation. He tosses me a piece of fruit and orders me to peel it. I do, seeing that he would have difficulties with his tied up hands. The sticky juices drips down my fingers as I pry open the skin. I hand him the fruit; he eats it quickly.

"You understand what you are to do?"

"Yes," I sigh. He had quizzed me ruthlessly through his mind during the first part of the flight, making sure I understood my directions perfectly. I did _not _want to run over it again. "I won't forget."

"Good. Once the Aether is in my possession, Odin will have to let me rule. There will be no way around it and I'll finally be the king I was born to be."

It's my turn to stand, the plan floating through my thoughts. I would need as much energy as possible if I was to cross the barrier again and distract Thor long enough so Loki could steal the Aether. This plan of his relied on me a lot. It made me quite uneasy. I hesitate, wanting to phrase this next bit just right so he won't hurt me. Or worse.

"Loki… I don't mean to question you, but from what I've heard this Aether thing is dark. Dangerous. Even Thor said it would consume you. How do you know you can handle such dark forces?" I dip my toes in the water, letting it run between my toes and soothe the cuts on the souls of my feet. "How do you know it won't kill you?"

"You doubt me," He says simply. A strand of his midnight hair falls into his crystal eyes like a splash of night across a morning sky.

"What makes you think that you're invincible?"

He cocks his head at my words, an amusing smile growing on his lips. He saunters forward with a great aura of dominance. I quickly step back – onto my bad leg. My hip groans as I move, causing me to stumble backwards. The rough land has no mercy on me when I fall. A moan slips from my mouth so quietly but Loki still hears. He waits as I resurrect myself and wipe my hands onto my dress, leaving a smear of dirt against the white material. Then he extends a hand towards me. "Where does it hurt?"

"My hip and knee. Shoulder too." My eyes stay downcast as he places his hand upon me. I shudder at his touch. From his fingers comes a trail of shimmering light. Just like that the pain is gone. I gasp in gratefulness, but he just frowns.

"I'm running out of sympathy, dear Auz. Careful where you tread."

I risk a look into his eyes. The connection so raw and bare before he turns his back towards me. I can't help but slide my gaze down his tall figure, soaking in the details of his masculine frame. Why, oh why must he be so untouchable!? He walks along the side of a broken metal sheet of what must have been a ship from long ago. His fingers trace along it. Still his back is to me.

"Turn around," I whisper. "Turn around and look at me."

He does. Down my spine a trail of shivers goes, causing my skin to prickle. His stare is penetrating through me, slicing into my core and digging me up from my fears. I see my life flash in the shadows of his eyes. He treads carefully to me. His steps echoing a lonely rhythm.

My breath is shaky and soft. "I know I'm not the only one vulnerable to this."

"This?" His whisper is raspy. "This? These feelings will weaken me."

My throat tightens at his words. _These feelings. _He feels it too. I can barely find the balance to step closer to him. My entire body slightly trembling at the intensity of this moment; the fragility of what's transpiring. One wrong move and it's all over. I'm over.

"This cannot be," He says with a voice slightly louder. "This cannot be!"

I shake my head. "No. It can."

"You are wrong." He hisses.

Tears burn in my eyes at his denial. "All that time in the cell… the books, the games, teaching me how to live… what purpose did that then have?"

He does not say anything. My throat is so thick I can hardly whisper. "Why did you create me if not to love me?"

He looks away, breathing in a choppy breath. After a moment of silence he turns back, sorrow turning into bitter madness. Whispers turning to desperate shouts. The world holding its breath as it watches us break down. "You're _just _my creation. Just my creation! YOU'RE MY CREATION!"

The blow from his screams hit me hard. Tears start to trickle down my cheeks. Foolish girl. Stupid, _stupid, _foolish girl. Why did I ever think that he would love me? Why had I ever thought that a painter would fall in head over heels in love his painting? I grasp for anything to say, but no words can seem to form in my mind. Loki's face is a masterpiece of despair. I can't take my eyes off him.

"Scream at me!" He shouts. "Scream at me!"

"No. No." I shake my head. "NO!"

The scream falls from my lips and shatters on the floor. A thousand unspoken words dangling lifelessly in the air between us. I find myself counting the seconds until the silence breaks.

_One. Two. Three…_

I'm aware of a low thumping inside of me.

…_Seven. Eight. Nine…_

It pulses and throbs, growing and growing.

…_Eleven, Twelve..._

It's stronger than ever.

…_Fifteen, sixteen.._

My heartbeat.

At that moment our bodies collide. Painter and painting. God and creation. His handcuffed hands grasp mine, pulling me into him. I have to stand on my tip toes just so our mouths can connect, searching and finding. The taste of him is all I could live off of. I release one of my hands from his own and place it upon his cheek, allowing myself to perform the gesture I had felt so many times. His skin is cold. Soft. A rugged pain falls across his face when he pulls away, fear crawling in like an insect.

"How did you ever manage to breach my walls?"

His memories find their way into me and I see the helpless little boy hiding in the shadow of his brother again.

Never has evil been so blue-eyed, gentle, and defenseless.

* * *

_**Alright - I know that Thor and Loki never stopped in the movie, but I added it so I could make this work!  
**__**Secondly, I credit the last line of this chapter to an image of Loki I saw online that had those words on it. I did not write them, but thought they fit perfectly. Also a thanks to Stilwater Rundeepo for the metaphor of the painter and painting - I hope you don't mind that I used that!  
**__**& that's all for today xoxo**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**WARNING: the following chapter is in Loki's POV. Beware - this may go south. **_

* * *

What had he done?

What had he done?

_What had he done?_

The question echoes in Loki's mind, pounding against his thoughts and giving him a headache much worse than the one he received from the Hulk back on Midgard.

What had he done!

This was no way for a king to act! Fooling around with mere illusions, giving in to pathetic feelings. What had he done!

The feel of Auzreha's lips still lingers on his own, making him extremely aware of her soft head leaning against his shoulder as she sleeps. Instead of paying attention to her, he focuses on the hum of the engine as the aircraft lifts off and began its flight again. But he's to no prevail. Within seconds he finds his thoughts wandering back to the girl.

Kissing Auz, and succumbing to those emotions, it was weakening him. If he did not stop he would soon fall into the endless pit of love and never crawl back out. It would ruin him and all he's worked so hard for.

Love. Is it love that he feels for her? No. Surely it couldn't be. Could it?

Loki couldn't help but sneer at himself. _Love is for children._ This is what he told himself. Credits to the red head from the Battle of New York for giving him those wise words. And they are true in all ways. Over the years Loki had been with many women. They had always been drawn to his mischievous identity. However none had affected him this greatly.

He glances at his brother, scrutinizing the way Thor stares at his lover. Loki scoffs. This is what love has done to the mighty God of Thunder! Making him all sentimental and distracted – exactly what a king shouldn't be.

The word _king _leaves a bitter afterthought in Loki's mind, releasing unwanted memories. His thoughts flash before him and he's back in the shadows where the All Father is telling him that he will never rule, never be king. That a Frost Giant can never be on the throne of Asgard. That taking a baby born of a monster was a mistake. That the truth Odin fed Loki was all lies! All of it! Lies, lies, and more lies! Because the real truth, Loki tells himself, is that Odin hates what Loki is with a burning passion. That Odin only took Loki in so he could be a puppet in a big plan to unite the two worlds, and is now unable to face the fact that he screwed up and did something he shouldn't have. And currently Loki is of no use to anyone – he is just a big inconvenience that doesn't belong anywhere.

Filled with sudden distraught, Loki pushes the memory back down into the darkest corner of his mind where it sits angrily.

"How much farther?" He asks Thor impatiently.

The blonde prince turns. "I do not know."

Loki taps his fingers against the railing and fidgets with his handcuffs. Then he sighs. Auzreha shifts against him, bringing his thoughts back to her once more. Ever since yesterday, when they stopped and kissed, he swears that the ties he had put on his illusion of her were loosened. Like she is slipping from his grip. And what would happen when they ropes finally slipped free? Would she fade away, or simply disappear from him all together. Or perhaps – his heart stopped at this thought – perhaps, she would no longer be just an illusion?

Careful not to arouse suspicion in Thor, Loki looks at Auz, studying her fragile face. The curve of her nose. The defined line of her cheekbones. The curl of her eyelashes.

Enough! He cannot have these thoughts. It is not right.

Though perhaps that is just what he tells himself as an excuse – that it isn't right. But there was a question that always followed: _is it wrong?_

Loki clenches his jaw, contemplating the consequences of his actions. The consequence of the kiss. It was just a kiss. That's all. Only it wasn't _just _a kiss. It was passion. It was life. It was raw and hungry, digging into his core and pulling at his heart. It took everything in him not to want more. Wanting more would lead to vulnerability.

Moving away from the railing to break the closeness of the two, Loki leaves Auzreha and she slumps against the wall, suddenly awakening at the loss of her pillow. Her eyes flutter open; she stares at him in confusion.

"Have we arrived?" She asks. Loki closes his eyes at her voice, grateful that his back is turned so she does not see the affect she has on him.

'_No.'_

He waits for her to say more, though she doesn't so he joins Thor at the side of the ship, his thoughts still occupied with his creation.

That's what she was. His creation. No more, he told himself. No more than that. He can do away with her at any time. Cast her back into the nothing she was created from. She is no more than his creation.

Only that isn't true. She _is _more than that. Somewhere along the line he'd grown attached to the girl. Grown fond of the way she constantly questions his actions and keeps him busy. It was never his intention to develop feelings for her. He had never needed someone before. He was too untrustworthy – too unpredictable. She was designed only to free him from the boredom of the cell. Though somewhere in the midst of all the chaos and pain he had come to like her.

But love her?

"Never," Loki whispers.

"Did you say something?" Thor asks at Loki's quiet remark.

Loki shakes his head subtly. "No. I didn't. You're just overly anxious, brother."

At that moment Jane stirs. The blankets ruffle as she sits up.

"Jane!" Thor breathes. Jane rises, her eyes dark and worried as she looks over the horizon. The mortal's hair flies around her face in the wind, and her voice is laced with fear.

"Malekith."

Thor tenses at the name, fists bunching and muscles rippling. And though Loki begins to feel anxious himself, he cannot help but still find himself thinking about Auz. Stupid Auz. Always stealing his focus. What had he done!? Why did he create her to be so… so… so _right. _Why had he allowed himself to kiss her? Why, why, why! Loki clenches his fist, wanting to kick himself for feeling such emotions.

He shakes his head. He has to focus on the task before him. Pretend to assist his brother and then grab the Aether when least expected, killing anyone who attempts to stop him. Though how is he ever supposed to follow through with this when his mind is filled with thoughts of Auzreha? Oh, Auzreha…

_What had he done?_

* * *

_**Okay... did I totally bomb this? Was writing in Loki's POV a bad idea? Agh. The nerves!  
**__**Believe it or not, I really stressed over this chapter. Trying to write in the perspective of Loki is difficult. "He's a complicated cat," as Tom Hiddleston himself said. So that being said and having already written this chapter, all I can do is cross my fingers and hope I did alright.  
See ya next chapter! xoxo**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys! **_

_**Sorry for the brutally long wait for this next chapter! You all have my apologies! **__**To make up for the wait, I will be posting two chapters tonight. And hopefully a third one tomorrow night. We'll see;)**_

* * *

Loki steers the aircraft lower and lower until we touch the ground. When the engine shuts off we're left with a menacing silence. The absence of it only heightens the growing fear inside of me. I almost run back into the aircraft. Above us, the sky is a landscape of dark clouds and small fragments of sunlight. Everything so murky and ominous that I can't help but gulp.

"Loki," I breathe as the massive ship descends from the sky in the distance. I'm so thankful that there's still a long way to walk. More time to prepare myself for the task ahead.

_Fear not, Auz. We will prevail._

"Will we!?" I almost cry. My emotions run rapidly inside of me as the encounter draws nearer. Beside me, Jane squints; her eyes black bulbs as the Aether inside of her grows. The wind is so strong that it pushes her back, causing her to stumble. She falls against me. Then she stands back up, confused.

My mouth drops open.

She fell _against _me. And I didn't cross the barrier…

I turn to Loki, gaping. "Did you see that? _Did you see that?"_

His expression remains unreadable as he looks at me. "Yes."

"And?"

Loki does not say anything. He swiftly moves up beside brother, while Jane staggers behind. My feet are planted in place. I couldn't move even if I wanted too. I find myself staring at Jane, watching her scramble up to the Asgardian brothers. How did she manage to touch me when I am nothing but an illusion?

I drop my gaze, staring down at my body in awe. Pale skin, dirty white dress, and bare feet. Is it possible that this body is becoming real?

_Auzreha! Do not dawdle and waste time. _

Loki's sharp voice is lined with thinning patience. Quickly I run up beside him, keeping my distance from Jane and Thor in case one of them decides to accidentally touch me again. That would cause some unanswerable questions that Loki would kick me for later.

As we walk, I notice that Loki's mood has changed. He's no longer calm and unguarded like the night before, rather cold and fierce. Tentatively, I place a hand on his arm. "Tell me what you're thinking, please."

He looks at me with those piercing blue eyes before turning to Thor, telling his brother that he needs to rest in order to prepare for what they were about to encounter. Thor agrees rather reluctantly and helps Jane seat herself on the rough terrain – the Aether weakening her with every step. The God of Thunder pulls out some bread from a small bag and rips it into three sections, giving one to Loki, the other to Jane and stuffing the last piece into his ginormous mouth.

"I will allow no longer than a few minutes, brother," Says Thor through a mouthful. "We must hurry if we are to complete this task before Father sends his men."

Loki's jaw clenches at the word _father, _but he only dips his head in agreement. "As you wish."

Casually, the dark haired god makes his way away from Thor and Jane, leading me to a safe distance where we can talk without being heard. I pick my way over the rocks and dust, my feet not even bothering to make footprints like Loki's. My eyes linger on the bread in his hand, stomach clenching in hunger as I watch him take a bite.

"You should not feel hunger," Says Loki. "Only living things feel hunger."

"Only _living_ things…" I echo his words, kicking the dirt around me. "If I am neither living nor dead then what am I?"

"You're my creation." He says again just like yesterday. He's looking at me with those sad blue eyes. Eyes of a Frost Giant.

I shake my head. "What more? Something is happening to me – don't deny it Loki. You can sense it too."

He looks at me, taking the last bite of his bread. I sigh.

"You know I will follow you anywhere, Loki."

He raises an eyebrow. "I know."

"And you know that I trust you."

His eyes flicker deviously at me. "Yes, Auzreha. I know."

"So why won't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Everything."

His expression is indecipherable, the shadows across his face giving him an eerie charm. I step forward, kiss him softly on the lips. He does not kiss me back.

"Don't." He says coldly.

I move away suddenly, startled by his reaction. "What now?" I ask bitterly, angry at his way of speaking to me in riddles. His is like a time bomb. I never know which version of him I would get.

He turns away, jaw clenched. "I fear that you will soon be burdened with the curse of life, that you will no longer be just an illusion. No longer just a figment of my imagination."

"How can that be?" I search under my jawline, feeling for a pulse. It's there. Soft and subtle. The gears in my head spin, relentlessly searching for an answer. Then I realize in one gasp, "The Aether."

He laughs maliciously, the familiar cruel sneer sneaking back across his features.

"Yes," He breathes. "The power of it is reaching far beyond the dimensions that we think – it's tampering with my magic by me being so near to it. Imagine what I could do once it's within my control! The Throne of Asgard will be mine, and we would be invincible!"

The meaning implied in his words click in my brain. He said _we. _That _we _would be invincible. All I can do is stare blankly at Loki, watching him as he relishes in the glory that he could have in just a short time. I take a shaky breath, finally mustering up the strength to say what he means to do once he takes Odin's throne.

"So…you're going to use the power of the Aether," I say, the total realization hitting me hard. Loki tilts his head, waiting for me to say it.

"And you're going to bring me to life."


	13. Chapter 13

"How much farther," I manage to gasp through my heaving breath. The wind is so loud that I can barely hear when Loki tells me we're just about there.

"That's what you've been saying for the past while," I growl.

_Patience, young one._

I roll my eyes, focusing on just moving my feet against the merciless gusts of wind. Then I see it.

Up ahead, the gigantic ship looms like a black monster. It seems even larger than I thought it to be as I near the edge of the cliff. A couple hundred feet tall – at least.

On the ground, several men watch us intently. Right away I notice the monster that broke free from the dungeon, his appearance no less frightening than before. Bile rises in my throat. If only there was something in my stomach to actually throw up.

I stay behind as Loki and Thor move up first, eyeing up the vast land before them and exchanging several words that are lost in the wind. Then Jane finally stands between them, so I make my place on Loki's right. He gives me a discreet nod.

"Are you ready?" Thor asks Jane. She nods bravely.

Loki leans forward with a cold stare. "I am."

"As am I," I add.

They step forward, the two brothers standing grand and imposing against the fierce battle that awaits them. Loki lowers his head.

"You know this plan of yours is gonna get us killed."

"Yeah, possibly." Thor gazes coldly at Malekith's figure.

Loki turns to his older brother, gesturing to his handcuffed wrists. Thor glances idly down at them. Loki sighs. "You still don't trust me brother?"

Thor smiles. "Would you?" Then he releases the cuffs, allowing Loki's hands to fall free. Beside me, Jane's laboured breaths grow louder, warning us that time is almost up.

Loki hesitates, "No, I wouldn't."

His slim blade is thrust into Thor's side.

Jane cries out.

I cross the barrier, holding her back so she doesn't intervene as Loki shoves her lover and sends him tumbling down the hill. She struggles against me, looking around in confusion at her invisible chains. I can't help but wonder what she must be thinking. Only when Thor rolls to a stop at the bottom do I let Jane go. She scurries down to Thor.

"You really think I cared about Frigga?" Loki hisses violently. "About anyone?"

Those words cut into me. I hesitate. Surely he's only just saying that. Because he cares about me… doesn't he? Our last kiss surfaces to my memory – the one where he did not kiss me back. I let out a strangled sigh. But – why else would he grant me life if he did not care for me?

A kick in the head sends Thor rolling onto his back. Out of the corner of my eye I see Malekith start towards us in curiosity. Loki continues his violent rant.

"All I ever wanted was you and Odin dead at my feet!"

Just as Mjölnir begins to fly into Thor's hand, Loki brings down his blade. Jane screams as Thor's hand falls limply to the ground. She runs to his side and I wait patiently for my cue, toes digging into the dirt.

Loki roughly grabs Jane and shouts Malekith's name. The Dark Elf halts, evil eyes narrowing suspiciously. Half of his face is leathery scarred, and his sharp features cast threatening shadows across the wounded side. His body is pallid, his bleached hair pulled back to expose his pointed ears. The soldiers beside him growl.

Loki smiles cruelly. "I am Loki of Jotunheim, and I bring you a gift." He throws Jane at Malekith's feet. "I ask only one thing in return: a good seat in which to watch Asgard burn."

Jane whimpers on the ground. My heart breaks for her confusion and panic, but I know it is safer for her to have no knowledge of this plan. The dungeon monster speaks in a deep, skin-prickling voice to Malekith. What he says is incomprehensible – I do not know which language he speaks.

Malekith saunters to where Thor huddles on the ground, taking his sweet time to observe the wounded god. I grow antsy, casting a look to Loki.

_Calm yourself, Auzreha. _He orders. I bite the inside of my cheek, doing my best to be patient as Malekith speaks to Thor in a broad, commanding tone.

"Look at me."

He kicks Thor, rolling him over just like Loki had done. Jane tenses at the sight of him in pain, almost moves toward him. I quickly dart to her, holding her down so she doesn't run to him. Her body quivers in helplessness. Suddenly Jane slips from my grip. I jump back as her body begins to levitate at Malekith's command. Several steps backwards and I'm at Loki's side, both of us watching silently at the sight before us. Our plan is almost complete.

_Prepare yourself._

I cast a sly look towards my creator. "I am ready when you are."

Dangling in mid-air, Jane is sprawled out, the Aether slithering out of her like snakes. I can honestly say I'm glad I'm not her. It doesn't look pleasant at all.

The Aether, now almost completely out of her, descends down towards Malekith's outreached hand. It winds around him, claiming him as its new host. A piercing g cry cuts through the air and Jane drops. I catch her head before it bashes against the ground – though I miss the rest of her. Oh well. The head is the most important part…right?

Thor then yells at Loki, "Now!"

Just like we had discussed earlier, Loki wipes away the illusion and reveals Thor's hand. Mjölnir flies towards Thor, surprising Malekith greatly. Loki dashes towards me and Jane, taking the mortal into his arms.

"Now Auzreha," He cries. "Go!"

Thor begins to blast the Aether with the power of his weapon just as I summon up all of my energy. I run and in one push I cross the barrier between illusion and reality, slamming into him so powerfully that my head collides with his chin. The blow reverberates through my bones.

"What the –" He drops his arm in bewilderment, breaking the attack just as an explosion bursts above us. For a moment, I'm relieved. I did it! I stopped Thor from destroying the Aether! I turn to my master, a big smile lifting the corners of my cheeks. He meets my gaze.

_Wait. _

His warning deflates my spurt of joy. Dubiously, I raise my head towards the falling remains and hold my breath, hoping that I had succeeded. If I did not…

As the dust settles, the angry silhouette of Malekith and his monster is revealed, surrounded by a pool of floating red crystals. They resemble the colour of madness.

Through the sea of red, my eyes lock onto Loki. Now is his time to take it.

He stares at the shattered Aether with wide eyes, glancing up at me once before he starts to rise.

But he's too late.

In a desperate rush the Aether flies into Malekith's body. It makes its way through his arms, mouth and even his eyes. The sight is so horrifying I hide my face, burying it in my muddy hands. The ground shakes and the winds roar. I can hardly even help myself from trembling.

And then everything just stops. I peek through my fingers.

It's like the world is holding its breath. Even time itself pausing as Malekith raises his head. His face is dark. Too dark.

"Loki…" My voice is unsteady. "Loki!"

Malekith's eyes quickly lock onto Thor before he starts back toward his ship, leaving us alone and defeated. I can feel Loki's bitterness at our failure. I don't have to see the look on his face to know just how angry he is. His own disappointment runs through me. My balance wavers as I move towards him.

"We failed."

Loki stares up at me from where he cradles his brother's lover. He drops his gaze to her, and then looks at Thor. "No," Loki protests. "We may have failed. But Thor hasn't yet."

I turn to watch the God of Thunder start to beat at the Dark Elves in his path, knocking them down one by one.

_We still have a chance._

Loki helps Jane to her feet, giving me a nod. The human stumbles slightly, I catch her. Though the energy it takes is wearing me down so I can only help for a moment. I take a deep breath in attempt to calm myself. That's when Loki shoves me. I strike the ground hard before Jane falls beside me.

"What in the world was that for!" I hiss. Then my heart drops down to my toes.

He's in the air.

Being dragged into a whirlpool of destruction.

And there's nothing I can do to save him.

Loki's pale eyes are wide, his arms reaching towards me. His whisper barely cuts through all of the chaos. "Auz…"

Something red flies through the air, stealing Loki from his devastating fate.

Thor.

I double over in relief, hardly able to contain my gasps. On my right Jane sighs, picking herself up from the ground. I rise too, not exactly sure what I am to do next now that Loki is safe. Jane rubs her head, hand coming away with a spot of blood. Her eyes widen.

"It's alright," I tell her, knowing full well that she doesn't even hear me. "You're fine."

A loud smash jerks my attention away from Jane, alerting me of a bigger issue. I almost groan once I see the dungeon monster advancing on Thor. Its mighty fist sends Thor catapulting across the ground. Up above, Malekith's ship blends in to the surrounding sky, disappearing from our sight and making his great escape. Though lucky for us, there are still Elves to be taken care of.

_Auzreha. _Loki's voice commands. _Protect Jane at all costs._

I glance to where he's surrounded by at least five opponents, all of which look highly skilled with weapons. They advance on him slowly. "Are you sure you're alright there?"

_Why do you always doubt me? _He teases.

I see him take down one enemy, slitting his throat so quickly that I can't help but smirk before turning back to Jane. Her delicate eyes search the landscape. "Thor?"

"Sorry Princess," I say. "You gotta stay here."

Though of course my words are inaudible to her and she starts moving towards the battle as soon as she sees Thor on the ground. Her feet move quickly in determination.

"Hey! What did I say?" I grip her arm, holding her back.

Jane turns around in puzzlement, staring at where my invisible hand clutches her. Fear flickers in her eyes and then she shakes me off, starting to run away from me and towards Thor.

Okay. Really? I sprint after her, ignoring my sore feet. Through my peripheral vision, the sight of Loki slaying all those Dark Elves makes me grin. Oh yeah, he's totally got things under control. Thor on the other hand… well let's just say that getting his face punched in by a monster won't be on his to-do list tomorrow.

Although my energy is depleting fast, I still cross the barrier again and jump in front of Jane. She collides into my and stumbles.

"What the hell!" She cries and starts forward again. "Thor!"

I place a hand against her chest, halting her. She pushes against my force, sheer confusion plastered on her face. Until it's replaced by shock. I whip around to see the monster with a spear stabbed right through his chest. I can see Loki smile at his achievement. The monster staggers around, grips Loki by the shoulders, and pulls him close.

Stabbing Loki through the chest.

* * *

_**Dun, dun, dun!  
Hopefully these two chapters sufficed. Sorry again for the long wait. School was taking over my entire life for a while there. Anyways, how was his chapter - I feel like it was a little rushed.  
**_

_**Take care guys, and have sweet dreams filled with lotsa Loki xoxo**_


	14. Chapter 14

"NO!"

I scream Loki's name repeatedly, apparently thinking that it will somehow save him. Now I'm the one running. The patter of my feet against the earth sounds like my heartbeat. Though this time both are sporadic and without rhythm. My head fogs up, dizziness swirling around my body. I need to slow down.

No! I can't. What I need to do is get to Loki.

I stumble on my dress, the rip of the material like an angry hiss. I fall and roll on the ground crying out softly at the sting of the fall against my tender skin. Trickles of blood form in my cut palms. I look up, see Loki being pushed to the ground, then force myself back up to run again.

As I near him, the monster explodes in a vortex of red energy. And then there's nothing left. Just an unnerving silence. I arrive at Loki's side right next to Thor, who cradles his younger brother. I collapse beside my creator, tears welling in my eyes.

"Loki. Loki, I'm here."

His fearful eyes find mine, breath coming and going in short gasps. _Auzreha_.

"Ah, you fool," Thor moans. "You didn't listen."

Loki stares at Thor. "I'm a fool? I'm a fool."

"No," I argue weakly. "You're not a fool. Not at all."

_I've failed. I always fail._

I brush his damp, dark hair out of his eyes, ignoring Thor's desperate moans as he watches his brother shake in pain. I bite my lip, looking at Loki. "You did a brave thing."

"Stay with me," Thor demands through clenched teeth.

"You're alright," I tell Loki. "Everything's going to be fine. What about our plan? We still gotta follow through with it… right? You'll be fine." Though my trembling voice deceives my words.

His skin starts to pale, reverting back to the soft blue of a Frost Giant. His eyes wander back and forth between me and Thor desperately, his voice mere whispers.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…"

My throat tightens, my stomach turns over nervously. A lone tear slides down my cheek. I wipe it away hastily with bloody fingers and place a hand on his face. "You're fine, Loki."

Thor starts to tremble in his agony. "I'll tell father what you did here today."

Those fierce blue eyes lock onto mine. "I didn't do it for him."

In his eyes reflect an image of Frigga, smiling at her son with a face so tender and caring that another tear slips out onto my cheek. I know his love for her had never, ever stopped, despite what he had said. Then Loki's head falls back, his eyes closing so softly and skin settling to an ashen gray colour. Silence hovers over us like a thick blanket.

"Loki?" I ask weakly. There's no reply. Fear crawls into my bones and I start to shake. "No. No, no no no no. Loki. Say something. Say something!"

He does not say anything.

I slam my hands down on his chest frantically. "SAY SOMETHING!"

But I'm to no prevail. Tears start to pour down my face like a waterfall. Thor's cry is so faint, so far away. The blood pounds in my ears and all I can hear are my ragged cries ringing in the air. I place a hand against his wound, hoping to stop the bleeding. My fingers come away soaked in crimson. Quickly I hold them against the wound again do all I can to stop the blood.

"I'm not giving up on you," I tell him through my tears. "I'm not."

His skin turns cold against my fingers. I swallow a thick lump in my throat, supressing another sob. "Loki, please. Say something. Please. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

I lay my head against Loki's chest, hoping for a heartbeat like mine. There's nothing. Nothing at all. I shake my head. There must be a mistake! If only I'd gotten to him in time. If I'd let Jane go and not held her back.

Then he wouldn't be dead.

"Please Loki," My voice is raw and raspy. "Say something."

Thor rises from Loki's side and begins to move away, taking Jane's hand.

"Where are you going!" I scream at him. "You can't just leave him there to rot!"

My cries are silent to them, for I am nothing but an illusion. A masterpiece of trickery. So why aren't I fading? Why am _I_ still here? It's not fair! I should be the one fading away, not him. _Not him_.

My fingers curl around a rock and I fling it at Thor. It falls feebly to the grounds yards away from where they walk. They don't even glance back. There's no use trying to change Thor's mind anyways. He's made his decision. So I turn back to my creator. My Loki.

I fall next to him in despair. "I love you," I whisper.

The words release a new phase of tears. These ones are softer, gentler, like baby flowers in spring bloom. These tears are more accepting of the path Loki's fate has taken. I can feel myself gradually giving up on him. I can feel him slipping out of my grasp.

Sitting against his cold, unmoving figure, I feel small. Alone. Defenseless against the rest of the world. My body is numb, frozen at what lays before me. I run a hand through his dark hair, sniffling and sighing.

"Say something," I plead quietly one last time. "Don't leave me. Come back. Stay."

My words are lost to him. He hears nothing.

* * *

I do not know how long I sit there – though the sun begins to lower, kissing farewell to the earth with its last rays of light. My face is crusty from my dry tears, my body covered in blood and dirt. Though my body is aching and I long to sleep, I won't let myself lose sight of Loki. I won't let him go.

A soft crunching from behind me makes me turn. An Asgardian. He wears a prideful gold helmet, and a matching cape hangs from his back. A large spear is fitted in his hands. He moves towards me, gripping my arm with startling authority and pulling me off Loki's body.

I start to protest as he drags Loki's body away. The Asgardian glares at me and orders me to be quiet, ignoring my demands. Then I stop, realizing something that makes my heart stop all together.

"You…you can see me."

"Of course I can see you!" He spits, dropping Loki's body on the ground. I run to him, wiping the mud off of Loki's face.

"Be careful!" I tell the man. "He doesn't deserve to be treated like dirt."

The fading sun glints off of the Asgardian's helmet and he raises a thick brow. "Come with me."

"What? No."

"Come with me," He growls and then grabs my around the waist, carrying me away from Loki's body. I flail, kicking and screaming but this man is strong.

"Let go of me!" I cry. "Put me down! Bring me back to him!"

Helplessly, I reach my hands out toward my creator's body, seeing his body fade away in the distance as I'm pulled further away. Thrashing and screaming, I cry out in loss. "Loki!"

The Asgardian does not put me down. How dare he take me away! How dare he leave Loki alone! I turn my head, and try reaching for his staff. He jerks my hand away and throws me to the ground. I scramble to my feet.

"Behave yourself Auzreha!"

I freeze. "You know my name."

He huffs. "Have you not learned anything from my trickery?"

"What?" I stare at this man, unable to comprehend what's happening. I fidget, brushing my matted hair behind my ears.

"Look at me," He barks.

I do. And I gasp.

Beneath the gold armour and burly features, those blue eyes peer out at me. I see a ring of green shine around the man, and I know exactly who it is. My knees wobble – I can barely stand. I gape at him, hardly able to form any words to say. Not understand how this is possible. Finally, I'm able to choke out one word.

"Liar."

Loki cocks his head. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said, _liar._"

He ambles forward, dragging the staff in the dirt. "You should be grateful for what I did."

"For faking your death? For deceiving us and causing so much pain?" I raise my hands up in surrender. "Why do you insist on ruining everyone who's ever loved you? You lied to us. We thought you dead!"

"Did you mourn?" He asks sarcastically, fully knowing the answer already.

"We all did," I spit.

"Good."

Okay, that's it. I pull my arm back, and then slap him. Hard across the cheek. Loki stumbles back, mouth hung open in angry shock. I smile down at my hand.

"Jane was right. That did feel _really _good."

Loki gazes at me coldly, the silence spreading between us. And then he smiles. Laughs.

"Oh, what now?" I ask. I will never understand him. Never understand the chaos inside of his heart.

"Come," He orders, steering me towards the sunset. "Let us go and make our visit."

* * *

**_This chapter was very emotional for me to write, because of the intensity and power the scene has in the movie. It gets me every time. I actually cried a little as I was writing Loki's death hahah_**

**_Some of you may be wondering why Auzreha reacted the way she did after finding out that Loki faked his death. Why didn't she respond more joyous and grateful? Well, I pictured myself in her shoes and thought how I would react once I learned that someone I literally watched die and held in my arms as they took their last breath, was actually alive and they faked it all... I would be angry. And yes, happy. But pretty angry.  
_**

**_One last thing: Auz's full name, Auzreha, is pronounced Oz-Ree-Uh. Just in case you were wondering;)_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Just a heads up: this chapter is from Loki's POV. It may not be the greatest chapter. **_

_**Also, I apologize for the wait - I didn't have anytime to write with all of my family over for the holidays. **_

* * *

They enter Asgard at night, when the stars are glistening beautifully and the moon is at its peak. Loki brings her through one of the hidden branches he had discovered, knowing that it is most important that they alert no one. He's still a criminal in this city. One that all would enjoy putting to death.

Hidden in the illusion of an Asgardian warrior, he allows himself to relax a bit. It would take a master of deceit to see through his trickery. And the only other Asgardian who possessed that trickery was now dead. He tenses at the remembrance of Frigga's death, and how Odin did not even allow him to pay respect at the funeral.

Loki shivers, the sight of watching his own death still fresh in his mind. It was not something he wished to do ever again.

On his left, Auzreha stumbles up along the stone pathway. He smirks, amused.

"Enlighten me," She says. "What do you plan on doing once we enter the castle?"

He feels a sadistic grin spread across his cheeks and he keeps us his fast pace, glancing back at his creation. "I, my dear, am going to claim what is rightfully mine."

He hears her feet falter, then a soft pitter patter as she rushes up in front of him. Her dark eyes grow darker. "I hope you know what you're doing," She warns.

He growls, pushing past her and focusing on the task ahead. His creation was good. Beautiful, really. But sometimes, just sometimes, she was a bit too much the angel on his shoulder. He rolled his eyes. It's not like he didn't have a conscience, he just didn't need another.

"My oaf of a brother does not deserve the throne. He's too distracted by the mortal on Midgard and cannot handle the responsibility of ruling. You should have seen him, when he practically started war with the Frost Giants a couple years back. Pathetic."

Loki rounds a corner and stops, staring at the entrance to the destroyed Throne Room. The metal helmet he wore on his head feels mocking, but he grips the spear tight, suppressing the bubbling excitement inside of him. He had awaited this moment long enough.

"Forgive me my King," He says, stepping out of the shadows. Auz stays behind in the mixture of rubble, watching without expression. Standing with his back to Loki, Odin sighs. The moonlight dances across his blood red cape.

"I've returned from the Dark World with news."

Odin turns, curious. At the sight of the All Father, Loki almost loses it right there. He hadn't been so close to the man he once called "father" since he had been thrown into the dungeons. He has to restrain himself from ripping all the little white hairs off of Odin's face right then and there. Anyways, why not play with the old man for a bit? A nice tease was always fun.

"Thor?" Odin asks.

Loki scoffs. Of course that's the first word out of his mouth, so worried about the giant oaf and not giving a care in the world about his younger son. But he calms himself, playing the role of the Asgardian warrior so perfectly as he dips his head respectfully. "There's no sign of Thor. Or the weapon. But," He steps forward and watches Odin carefully.

"What?" The All Father asks.

"We found a body."

Odin's eyes drop, processing what he had just said. Loki braces himself, waiting to see how Odin will react. Certainly he will not grieve. If anything, the old man will be relieved to have his _stolen relic_ dead and gone.

"Loki."

Loki leers up at Odin. "Will you rejoice, my _king_?" He spits the last word out and sneers. "Now that the pest is no longer here to infect our kingdom?"

Odin steps down the wide staircase, mumbling. "Loki got what he deserved."

Loki huffs, then growls, deciding it was time to quit fooling around. "As will you."

With the spear gripped firmly in his hand, he thrusts it into the All Father's chest with fierce determination. The king releases a strangled gasp and his body clenches at the injection. Loki can't help but laugh, letting the illusion fall away. Odin's eyes grow wide as he sees who it really is behind the mask. Loki relishes in his pain, digging the staff deeper into his chest.

"How does it feel?" He asks with a menacing smile as Odin wheezes. "Does it hurt? Does it feel like your heart's been torn out and tossed aside? Does it feel like you've been tossed into a casket in the aftermath of a battle, waiting for someone to take you and raise you as a lie!" He rips the spear out and tosses it across the large floor. The clamour echoes wickedly.

"You…" Odin rasps.

"Yes," Loki chuckles viciously at his shock. "Me – the new King of Asgard."

Before any unwanted guards come, he places an illusion on Odin's body and his own, switching their appearances. Now the Asgardian warrior lays crumpled on the floor, with the All Father in Loki's place. Loki almost gags at what he must appear as. It sickens him to wear the image of Odin. Whatever, what must be done, must be done.

Slowly, Auz steps from behind one of the still standing pillars that Thor had the courtesy not to smash, her mouth covered by her hands. Behind her, Loki spots a couple of guards walking past on the nightly rounds. He seizes the chance.

"You there!" He calls, standing up from his kneel. "Take this body and dispose of it. He ran into some trouble in the Dark World. There was nothing I could do." He feigns sorrow as the guards swiftly come to aid, their eyes narrowed in puzzlement.

"Oh, and," He points a finger at one of the men, "Would you mind fetching me some wine?"

They dip their heads politely, before dragging the body off into the night. Loki watches them with pride rising in his chest. Then, with slow steps, he saunters up the staircase. Every bone in his body itches with anticipation. He closes his eyes as he sits, running a hand across the cold surface of the throne. Then he opens his eyes, locking them onto Auzreha - his beautiful, _beautiful_ creation.

She stands, barefoot, in the center of the crumpled room. Her white dress is practically gray from all the mud and dust. What a shame, he had liked that dress a lot. No biggie, he'll just manifest another.

"Come, come!" He exclaims, unable to hide his pride any longer. "Sit with me, my dear. Relish in all we have accomplished."

She takes a slow, gradual step forward, her eyes searching him. "You know, I don't like you old. You're too…wrinkly. I do hope you don't look like that forever, now."

He laughs, the mischief in her eyes reflecting the mischief in his blood. He manifests a second seat on his right, fashioned with gold and white jewels to match her dress, which he cleaned with a snap of her fingers.

"I'm getting tired of this one," She says fingering the soft material. "Perhaps a new one?"

Loki sighs, rolling his eyes before agreeing. "I suppose, though I rather liked that one." He waves his hand, and an elegant red one materializes onto her. It accents her feminine curves, and he allows his eyes to linger over her body before turning to grasp the wine that the guard had finally brought.

He brings the goblet up to his mouth, his reflection catching in the silver shine of the metal. A lonely man stares back at him, but it's a man of courage and ambition, with a haughty sneer to top it all off. In the mirrored image his true form shows, not the illusion of Odin. His dark hair, now long and just a tad bit greasy, falls to his shoulders. He tilts his head, making a mental note to bathe himself tonight.

Sipping the wine, he stretches out in his new chair with Auzreha sitting at his side. Things were finally turning out right. Now all he had to do was get rid of Thor.

"Loki..." Auzreha's urgent mumble jerks him out of his prideful thoughts. He places the wine down - its sloshes around and spills onto his robe. He curses under his breath before turning to Auz.

Her skin is pallid, and her eyes are wide as she whispers, "something's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Something's wrong with me."

Loki shakes his head at her, unable to comprehend. "What is wrong with you? I see nothing out of the ordinary."

She lets out a moan and doubles over, gagging. He touches her arm and immediately jerks away. The burning heat of her skin makes him one hundred percent positive he knows what's happening.

Loki looks around, making sure no one else was near. He doesn't understand. This was his creation. His. He called the shots. So why was this happening?

* * *

_**So... review and tell me what you think?  
There's going to be some filler chapters before Thor comes to Odin/Loki, so what would you guys like to see happen during that gap? Give me some ideas!  
And what do you think is happening to Auz!? ;)  
**__**Oh, and Happy New Year!**_


	16. Chapter 16

My stomach spasms. My head spins. My skin feels as if a pot of fire from Muspelheim was poured onto me. I swear I'm gonna pass out within the next few minutes if I don't get help.

"Loki," I pant. "Do something! Please."

He stares at me, the facade falling away to reveal his true image. The blue-greens of his eyes are barely visible from his dilated pupils as he stares, unmoving.

"Loki.."

"There's nothing I can do," He admits, shaking his head in dismay. "We must let it run it's course, and hope you survive."

I gulp, glancing up at him in wild terror. "_If_ I survive?!"

Loki gives a nervous laugh, glancing around restlessly. He tentatively touches me again, before recoiling a second time. His features are shadowed by the murky light of the night, yet I swear I see a glint of his cruel, haughty smile.

A spasm of pain shoots throughout my body and rattles my bones, leaving me breathless as I collapse to the cold stone floor. My muscles, tensing uncontrollably, feel like they're being ripped apart. I bring a hand to my pounding head, feeling the sticky sweat dripping from my forehead. A soft whimper falls from my lips.

"You're... you're alright." Loki says as he crouches down to my level. I can tell by the strain of his voice that those words were difficult to say. He's not one to usually give comfort or encouragement. I'm almost as surprised as he is.

"Am I?" I ask through wheezes. "I don't exactly feel alright."

He lifts a pale hand, brushing a loose strand of chocolate hair out of my eyes. His fingers linger over my cheek before he lowers it. I see him glance around the destroyed room, peeking one last time over his shoulder before he scoops his arms under me and lifts me up.

I start to protest, but my stomach decides to give a friendly convulsion instead, so I settle with a low moan.

"Quiet!" Loki hisses as he carries me down a hallway. He's now concealed in the form of another Asgardian. "They'll hear you."

I give a little giggle between rasps. "No, silly... they can't."

"Yes," Loki drawls. "They will."

I try to ask what he means, but I'm too caught up in my body seizing and muscles aching to even bother trying to say anything more. My face feels soaked from the sweat pouring down, and still my skin continues to burn up. I'm sure that this temperature is not normal for an average fever. If that's even what this is.

After travelling swiftly down several hallways, Loki pushes open a set of wide double doors, gold in colour and adorned with marvelous designs. We enter a room lined with massive pillars - through my blurred vision I can see them go up and up and up and up. Almost as if their never ending.

"Where are we?" I mumble. Loki looks at me as if he didn't understand what I said. I take a deep breath, and try again. "Where... are we?"

His jaw clenches, not answering. Carefully he sets me down on a staircase, my body weakly laying down in the moonlight. My head bangs on a sharp edge of the stair. I groan again.

"Please, be quiet," Loki begs. He looks around, letting the illusion down again and taking a deep breath. "This was Frigga's chamber."

I look up at him, watching as he clenches his fists and closes his eyes. The light of the moon veils his face. Behind him, a circular pool of water sits gracefully. I imagine Frigga sitting there on nights like tonight meditating and reflecting with her sons.

"This was where she was murdered."

I don't really know what to say to that. What _can_ I say?

"I'm sorry," I manage to whisper. He turns away. Now that he's not being extremely clever or plotting something evil, I can see how broken he really is. I reach a trembling hand out to him but my limbs are too weak and it falls limply beside me.

My body releases another spasm and I cry out in agony. Loki shushes me again. My bones, clattering inside of me, start to feel as if Thor took Mjolnir and has shattered every inch of them. Everything inside of me in burning up with incredible heat. My vision blurs - Loki's features becoming a blob in front of me.

"Just breathe," I hear him say faintly. Oh, yeah. Easy for him to say.

_What's happening? _I try to speak.

"Your body is trying to cross the barrier between reality and illusion. It's building you, weaving you, into reality."

_Why?_

"I can only assume that the exposure of the Aether has heightened my magic, and with it, you."

I tremble as another seizure takes place. The world around me is spinning so fast that I heave, acidic saliva spewing from my mouth. Loki's protective face comes into focus as I lay my head back down onto the staircase.

"Your body will either accept the transformation, or it will be rejected and you will die."

_Or it will be rejected and you will die._

_You will die._

His words resonate in the air around me as I begin choking, coughing, wheezing. I fumble with my hands, trying to grab onto Loki for some form of stability. Was it really only weeks ago that he manifested me? I squeeze his hand, remembering how cold and bitter he was to me when I first came to life in the cell. Images flash in my mind: Loki teaching me to read Romeo and Juliet, asking silly questions to each other and playing dangerous games of catch. Everything then changed when we were let out of the cell. And overtime, somehow this madman grew soft, dropping his walls and letting me in. And I never even thanked him.

Slowly, everything fades into darkness as I feel myself floating away in every direction. The last thing I see are Loki's eyes, wide and filled with a terrible sadness. The last thing I hear is his voice telling me to stay with him. The last thing I feel are his lips, tenderly kissing my forehead and then making their way down to my own lips.

And then nothing.

* * *

I awaken with a rush of blinding light, an exhilarating surge inside of me, and one bloody massive headache. It takes a moment for my eyes to focus, and when they do I don't seem to know exactly where I am. The room is built of the usual Asgardian stone decked with gold patterns and drapes. I'm covered in a white silk blanket, and beside me is a table with fruits and water. I take a sip of the cool drink, feeling it travel down my throat and settle satisfyingly in my stomach. Sunlight shines through the windows. I sit up gradually, my bones aching. Why are they aching?

Then suddenly I remember.

I remember lying sprawled on the staircase in Frigga's chamber, sweating like a pig and being in dreadful pain, not understanding what was happening. Loki was there, he was saying things to me. Telling me to hold on. Telling me that there was a possibility I might not survive.

I glance down at my body. I do not appear dead. Unless this is the After Life? No, I almost laugh at myself. Certainly not. An illusion of magic would not be granted an afterlife.

So this can only mean one thing: I am no longer a figment of his imagination. I've crossed the barrier once and for all. I sigh, relieved. Loki will be grateful too.

Loki.

Where is he?

Hurriedly, I push the double doors open and start making my way through high corridors, looking in every direction to see if I can spot the God of Mischief hiding behind pillars. All I find is a big pile of nothing. A sinking feeling takes over me as I realize that he's not anywhere here. Perhaps I should just go back to the room and wait for him?

I begin to backtrack my footsteps until I come to a horrible situation.

I'm lost.

"This is just great." I mumble, poking my head around a corner. I slouch against a stone wall, crossing my arms. Then I uncross them, an idea popping into my head. Go to the Throne Room! Surely the new king would be there.

I scurry down the halls, searching and searching until I come to the nearly destroyed room. Asgardian men bustle around, carrying pieces of broken ship and broken stone out. There's no sign of Loki. I bite my lip in disappointment. Almost immediately I'm spotted.

"You there, ma'am. I advise that you keep your distance from this room." The tall Asgardian makes his way towards me, wiping his brow and smearing dirt across his face. "It is not safe for a lady as fine as you to be near while we clear the rubble."

For a moment I forget that I'm visible to others now, and there's a slight pause before it registers that he's talking to me.

"Oh..." I look around nervously. "I'm just... I'm looking for someone."

He grins. "Who?"

"Loki."

Oops. As soon as I say the name I kick myself. He's a criminal, and I just ruined everything. Luckily the Asgardian man just laughs - a low, jolly laugh that starts from the bottom of his belly.

"Don't be a fool," He says. "That bug is dead. Long gone."

I give a nervous chuckle. "Right. My mistake."

"My name is Balder," He extends a grimy hand, his eyes narrowing with a glint of greedy lust. I take his hand hesitantly as he says, "It is a great pleasure to meet you."

I nod, unsure of how to reply. This man makes me uneasy. He leads me down a corridor, away from the prying eyes of the others and out of the castle into open air.

"Pardon me for asking, but you are so beautiful and lovely that I cannot help but wonder what a lady like you is doing on her own."

"Like I said, I'm looking for someone."

He smirks, the whiskers on his face curving up as his gaze travels the course of my body. "I bet you are."

"Uh," I glance behind me. "I should probably leave you to do your duties."

"No." His hand grips my arm firmly, fingers digging into my skin. "You and your pretty face are coming with me."

The next thing I know, I'm being dragged away against my will. I struggle against his grasp but he's too strong.

_Loki!_ I cry silently, praying that he can still hear me. _Help._

* * *

_**Hey guys! I hope this chapter satisfied you all.  
****As you can see, Auzreha has now become 'mortal.' Thanks to DeepDeepEnd for suggesting the kidnap; you'll all see how that turns out in the next chapter!**_

_**Also, check out my friend Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction ! She has an incredible crossover fanfic called Frozen that is definitely worth reading!**_

_**Until next time! xoxo**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Note: As Hot Magnolias informed me, Balder is actually an Asgardian god in real Norse Mythology. When writing the previous chapter, I had no knowledge of this - I only randomly selected a name from a list of Norse names. I guess it was fate! ;)  
Anyways, after finding this out, I looked into Balder in the mythology, and actually attempted to use some of it while writing this. I will expand on this at the end of the chapter though, since I don't want to give anything away just yet!**_

* * *

Balder's chamber is a mixture of murky obscurity and small slivers of sunlight that peek through the drapes. Not surprisingly, it smells of smoke and dust. I cough, not used to such a dirty environment. Balder moves quickly in the kitchen, tending to a hot, fire stove and a steaming kettle. The aroma wafting off the stove makes my stomach growl longingly. If he wasn't such an impolite, abusive, greedy man then maybe he wouldn't be such a bad guy. Hah.

All the way down to his chamber, I had struggled and kicked at him. He never once let go of my arms. I had cried out for help, only to receive a slap across the face. No one came to my aid. If I struggled he would only grip me tighter, so I was forced to just let him take me. Now I run a hand over the purple bruise forming on my skin, inwardly glaring at the man. My skin is tender to the touch. It makes me wince.

While he works, I slowly rise from my seat and inch closer to the door, the view from the window taunting me. If I could just catch him off guard, then perhaps I can outrun him. Though the size of his giant thighs and muscular calves tell me I'd have no chance. And I've no doubt his beastly arms would have no issue coming down on me in punishment.

All this trouble, just because I'd taken real Aesir form and a man had laid eyes on me? I inwardly groan. This was not was I had expected at all.

Balder's gritty laugh startles me out of my thoughts.

"Heh. Loki." He chuckles, remembering my comment earlier. "As if a lady like you would waste her time looking for that ugly pest."

I look down, studying the lines in the floorboards as he speaks.

"Everyone knows he deserved the death. But If I were them, I would have left his body in the Dark World to rot rather than costing the death of one of our own men."

I bite my tongue in order to keep myself from speaking. He has no idea that the man he speaks about is still alive. I do not correct him. The less this man knows about me, the better. He pours boiling water into a cup, and then gives it to me. The hot metal mug burns my fingers, but I force myself to keep holding on. Taking a sip of the herbal drink, I notice him staring at me. His eyes are black beads, mentally scoping out every inch of my body and lingering on places that make my cheeks burn. I want to vomit right here and now. Preferably on him.

Spontaneously, I jump from my chair and race to the door, hot tea spilling all over me in the process. It burns, but I don't acknowledge the pain. Balder yells angrily as I fumble for the door handle. Once my fingers grasp it, I pull. His meaty hands wrap around me just then and wrench me away, throwing me onto the cold floor. I let out a devastated sigh, curling into a ball. I was _so close._

"I thought we could do this the easy way," growls Balder. "Evidently I was wrong."

He raises me to my feet, angry hands digging into my sides. With one hand he shoves me back onto the chair, and with another he grabs a thick rope. Violently, he begins tying me down, ignoring my protests.

"Please, why are you doing this?"  
"Why?" Balder snickers. "Because there is no woman more beautiful than you. And to call you mine would be greater than being King of Asgard."

I struggle against the tight bindings. "What if I told you that I'm already someone's."

He pauses. "Are you? Are you with another man?"

I hesitate, unsure of the answer myself. "Well, not _exactly_..."

"Hah! Precisely."

His hot, moist breath tickles my neck, causing shivers to roll down my spine. Balder is a cruel, cruel man. A thought flickers in my mind: isn't Loki just as cruel? I had seen what he had done to his father: murdered him in cold blood with not a single hesitation. Stole life from the man who saved him as a child, and raised him as his own. The memory brings a chill in the very center of my bones, haunting me. It creates a tortuous ache to grow in my chest and a sharp, stabbing pain in my heart. Does Loki not walk in regret for what he's done?

Perhaps I do not want Loki to come save me after all.

Just then there's a loud banging on the door and I know exactly who it is. Balder looks up and rolls his eyes, brown hair falling into his face.

"I know you're in there, Balder." My rescuers voice drones from the other side of the door. "And I'm very aware of who you are keeping locked up."

Balder huffs. "I know not what you speak of. Now leave me be, for I am very busy." He locks the door as a precaution. A sigh is heard from the other side.

"Then you leave me no choice."

The door is blasted open in a burst of green light, splinters of wood flying everywhere and little shards smacking me in the face. Loki stands like a predator in the doorframe.

"You.." Balder breathes with wide eyes. "You were dead. They found your body."

Loki's features twist into an expression of amusement, green eyes sparkling devilishly and lips pursed. He saunters into the room, spinning his spear in one hand. My throat goes dry. I had seen this before. Yesterday. In the Throne Room.

"So, Balder, man of Light, Purity, Innocence. Isn't that what the Midgardians labelled you as all those years ago? Oh, the irony is just _too much_."

"What do you want?" Balder growls, stepping in front of me and shielding Loki from my view.

"I'm afraid you have something of mine."

Balder glances back at me, eyes narrowing in realization that my slip up in the Throne Room was actually the truth. He turns back to the Trickster with a clenched jaw. "Leave now, before I send for the guards and have the All Father send you back where you belong, in Hel."

Loki laughs - a hollow, haughty sound. "Do you know what I've placed in the tip of this spear? Mistletoe."

I notice Balder's eyebrows knit together in confusion. Loki hums, amused at my captor's puzzlement.

"I see Frigga did not inform you that she didn't grant you complete invincibility. This particular plant, it is the only thing that can kill you." He reaches his thin arm back, ready to strike. The intensity in the room is so thick I can hardly breathe.

"Loki," I say weakly. "Don't."

There's silence. Then the soft click of his heels as he wanders around Balder and stares at me. His eyes glisten with joy as he lays eyes on me and I swear he's going to listen to me, but it quickly fades away as his gaze drops down the growing bruise on my face. His mumble is hardly audible.

"What has he done to you?"

The next few moments happen so quickly. Everything's a blur of anger and blind rage. Loki lunges at the man, pushing him to the ground in one heavy shove. Balder snarls, kicking his legs at Loki's chest as he struggles to stand. I wrestle against the binds that tie me down, wanting nothing more than to leave this awful scene.

"Help!" Balder shouts. "Somebody, help!"

"It's too late for any hope of aid," Loki says coolly as he gets to his feet. "You're already a dead man."

I squeeze my eyes shut, but I am still able to hear the sickening sound of the blood gurgling in his mouth and his last dying rasps as Loki pierces it through Balder's heart. My stomach turns. Bile rises in my mouth. I wince as I hear the slosh of Loki's spear being pulled out. The room is quiet that I can hear the hair-raising sound of blood dripping from the weapon as Loki nears me. It takes all of my strength to open my eyes and look at the man in front of me.

He unties me without a sound, then reaches up to stroke the bruise on my face.

"Do not touch me," I whisper coldly.

Loki recoils, hesitating at my behaviour. "Have I angered you? Was it something I did?"

I gape at his stupidity. For such a conniving, plotting, evil man, he can really have his blonde moments. Attempting to slow the beat of my heart, I take a deep breath, but my words still come out harsh and angry.

"Yes. Yes, it's everything you've done!"

His face falls back into a mask of bitterness. "Please, enlighten me."

I moisten my chapped lips before saying, "You killed this man, Balder, without a second thought. And you _murdered_ your own father."

"He has never been my father."

"He's been more of a father to you than anyone else."

Loki stands, fiercely throwing the ropes to the ground and turning his back to me.

"At first I thought you had just acted out of blind rage," I continue. "I thought it was an accident with your father. That you never really meant it. But now... now I don't know what to think."

I can see his jaw working back and forth, as if he's grinding his teeth. The sound of his deep, frustrated breaths is frightening and strangely alluring. Hastily I look away, focusing on the floor instead of my creator. Loki does not speak for what feels like an eternity. The silence is deafening. Finally he turns back around.

"Can you not understand that everything I have ever done was to protect you?"

I shake my head and cry, "No! You only protect yourself, Loki. It's always been that way."

His eyes narrow. "Are you simple minded, Auz? Have I created a naive girl who cannot see the branches of Yggdrasil even when she stands upon them? Look at me Auzreha! Look at me and see how much I care for you!"

With as much confidence as I can muster, I do as he says, biting the inside of my cheeks as I stare at him. His raven hair, usually slicked back sleekly, is slightly disheveled. His emerald eyes are rimmed with red and his pallid face is contorted into a desperate expression, giving him the appearance of a madman. However, I suppose, he has always been a deranged soul.

I have to drop my gaze again to ensure I don't break down.

"Everywhere you go, death follows," I whisper, though my voice grows louder and more forceful with each word. "You cannot tell the difference between right and wrong, and continuously you hurt those around you! There's a dour ambition in your heart... a dark desire. You're dangerous, Loki. Too dangerous!"

"What are you saying?" He says coldly.

Tears begin to settle on the edges of my eyes, threatening to fall and make their great escape. My words come out more confident than I feel.

"I'm saying, that I cannot be with such a monster."

The world shatters under my feet. The Frost Giant before me howls in rage, green energy swirling around him angrily.

"Is that what I am to you? A monster? A MONSTER!"

My lips tremble. There's a war inside of me. Half of me begs to fight for him and wants to believe him when he says he cares. The second half wants to run away as fast as I can from the insanity that he holds, knowing that he will only cause more pain. Part of me wants him so desperately, the other does not. Half of me loves him. Half of me fears him.

"Just leave!" I cry. "Leave me!"

For a moment nothing happens, then our fate is decided in his three lonely words:

"So be it."

Then he's gone.

All that lingers is the weight of his fury and the familiar smell of leather and lust. For thirty seconds I stand alone, processing the events that just transpired. Balder's body grows cold on the floor beside me. I do not look at it. Then all at once I burst into tears, falling to my knees with my head in my hands. My sobs ring around the chamber and resonate in the air around me, taunting me and mocking me. Though I know, whatever the pain it causes, I did the right thing. After all, who could love such a cruel man? The answer is a smack in the face.

_Me._

No. NO. He's too dangerous. Too sporadic. There's too many sharp, pointy pieces on him that I keep pricking myself on and soon I'll bleed out. It's safer this way, I tell myself. Much, much, safer.

I rise slowly and start to exit the chamber, but find find myself staring at the place where Loki once stood only moments ago, remembering the last bitter look he gave me before leaving. Bitter. Perhaps that's what he is entirely:

A creature of bitter longings.

* * *

_**So, Loki kills Balder, and Auz gets mad. Dun, dun, dun.  
In Norse Mythology, Loki does indeed kill Balder - which was my plan all along! (Again with the whole 'it was fate thing') ;) **_

_**Okayy. So this story is nearing the end. Wow. Not exactly sure how I feel about this...  
I'm thinking there'll only be a couple more chapters left, however, the end is not entirely decided upon and I'd thought I'd ask for your opinion:**_

_** How many of you would like to see Loki and Auzreha back together after some sappy, happy, romantic apology? And how many of you disagree and would like to see them stay on their own and go their seperate ways? Review and let me know. Also, what was your favourite scene so far? Do tell, I'm very curious!**_


	18. Chapter 18

This could destroy him. And I know that. What I did to him could tear the last strand of good in him to pieces and leave Loki with nothing but hurt and hatred. Yet somehow I find myself standing firmly in the doorway of Balder's chamber, not stepping one foot past the walls and running towards Loki like I should be. Instead, I muster up the last bit of strength that lingers inside of me and retreat back into the shadows of the chamber.

The sight of Balder's bed weakens me with new fatigue. Not exactly wanting to lay in his bed, I rip the blanket off and settle down on the floor, my head resting on the hard stone.

Yet, Loki still occupies my thoughts. The stupid bastard. He's such a chaotic mess. A beautiful, chaotic mess and I hate myself for loving him. Everything he does makes me insane. Yes, I am sympathetic for what he's done. But I'm also horrified at what he's capable of. I rub my temples, trying to figure him out.

Then I realize, I don't know him at all.

Everytime I think I do - everytime I think I know what move he's about to make, or what he's going to say I end up with a slap in the face. The inner workings of Loki's mind are too complicated to comprehend, and my heart hurts too much to keep conscious, so I take a deep breath before I welcome sleep and slip away from the world.

_My eyes open to darkness. A menacing darkness that leaves me shivering, the hair on my arms rising nervously. There's no light to tell me where I am, until finally my eyes adjust and I can dimly make out the white walls of the cell. The cell in the dungeon where I was created._

_What am I doing back here?_

_The answer creeps into my mind: Loki put me here._

_And then I see him, standing in the corner of the cell with me wearing that haughty, sadistic look. He seems taller than ever, the top of his head reaching the roof so that he's almost hunched over. I feel my fingers curl into fists. _

"_Why am I here?" I ask._

_Loki's eyes turn red - the colour a viscous contrast to the pale of his skin and the black of his hair. He grins._

"_Because you're a murderer."_

_Me? Hah. No, that's not right. That's not right at all. The accusation leaves a faint laugh hanging in the hair. _

"_You're wrong," I say, staring him down. "You killed Balder and Odin and many, many people on Midgard, but I... I have not harmed anyone here nor there."_

_Loki purses his lips, eyes glowing. "Oh, but you're wrong." His pale hands reach into his chest, splitting the skin and cracking his rib cage as he pulls out something the size of his palm. The object throbs rhythmically. It takes me a moment to comprehend, and when I do I stumble backwards, all the blood drained from my face. He steps forward. The beating, pulsing, completely living heart is held out in his fingers. Hot liquid the colour of rubies drips from his hands and onto the floor, conflicting with the white stone. My breath is unsteady as Loki frowns._

"_You hurt me, Auz. You hurt me deeply." _

"_I - I am sorry."_

"_Sorry is not good enough!" He growls, green light exploding everywhere and knocking me backwards. Then he's gone. I run to the window, slamming my fist against the transparent wall resulting in a fireworks display from the gold sparkles. Loki is nowhere in sight._

_Then I catch something at the end of the dungeon. Or rather, _someone.

_They move towards me with frightening ambition, the ground shaking at their might. And when the light catches their faces, my throat dries up. It's the monster from the dungeon; the one that released the prisoners, the one who was at Malekith's side. The one that blew up into pieces before Loki died. How is he still living? _

_My knees tremble as he stops in front of my cell, just like that time weeks ago when I was invisible. Though this time, his eyes do not pass through me. They land on me like little back predators ready to pounce. I can see death in his eyes. He grows suddenly, ten feet larger than he just was moment ago. Behind him, the world spins and tilts so much that my head begins to ache. His massive fist reaches back and in one mighty swing, the window is shattered. Tiny fragments fly at me with incredible force. I bring my arms in front of my face and -_

wake up panting and screaming, my body sticky with sweat. I freeze, petrified.

I'm not in the cell, I observe with deep relief. There's no dungeon monster, no Loki, and no heart falling from his fingers. I run a shaking hand over my face, wiping the sweat off of my lower lip. A sound catches my attention. Footsteps. Running towards the chamber. I'm hardly to my feet when the door is burst open and several guards race in, weapons at the ready.

"Ma'am, are you alright? We heard a scream."

I hesitate at the question. My eyes flicker towards Balder's corpse still lying on the floor. A repugnant odor wafts off of him. The guards notice just seconds after I do.

"My gods," One with bushy brows exclaims. "What happened here?"

I seize the opportunity and say quickly: "I've no idea. I just stopped by for a visit and found him like this. De - Dead. On the floor."

The first guard moves forward, prodding the body with the end of his spear. Then he shakes his head sorrowfully. "He's gone. Dead for at least a few hours, I'd say."

"Who could do such a thing?" I ask, feigning innocence. My voice catches at the end of my question. The bushy browed guard places a hand on my shoulder, taking the blanket from the floor and wrapping it around my shoulders kindly.

"You're alright, my lady. We will get you someplace safe." He turns to his colleague. "Inform the King. Now. This has to be solved immediately."

* * *

First comes the pain. The pain of losing her.

It tears at him, gripping his soul and severing his heart with long, bony fingers. The feeling is excruciating, almost unbearable. And it is ruthless towards him and relishes in his hurt.

Loki had felt this pain many times before, first when he learned of his true parentage, and second when Frigga was this time, the pain is different. It's more... intimate. Like her.

_Auzreha._

The name brings a sharp stab in his chest. He can hardly picture her face without a million emotions running wildly inside of him. He closes his eyes, desperately trying to get the image of her out of his mind.

_How could she do such a thing?_

He saw the way she looked at him back at the chamber - saw the disgust and appall plastered onto her face. He remembers the cold, raw tone of her voice when she told him to leave and the sour look in her eyes as she said the word that shattered his world. _Monster._

Loki doubles over, half from agony and half from exhaustion. This was why he never allowed himself to feel. He had opened up his heart and left himself vulnerable. And for what? He scoffs. For her of course. But in the end she turned out to be like everyone else he cared about - unworthy of his trust and abandoning him when he tried so desperately to do the right thing.

Second comes the anger, suddenly rushing at him with ferocious speed. Claws unsheathed and ready to attack.

Loki curls his fingers around a plate, hurling it at the wall and enjoying the sound of it shattering. Tiny fragments of the once beautiful glass plate fall, now broken and eyes narrow in fury.

How dare she defy him! The one who created her - brought her to life out of nothing but air and gave her a reason to be!

All of his anger boils up inside of him, racing through his veins with frightening intensity. He balls his fists, feeling it surge within before releasing it all in a nasty blast. Green light protrudes from his body and collides with the furnishings, throwing them at the walls with a deafening clatter.

Loki takes a deep breath to steady himself, pulling off his outer robe and draping it over the chair in Odin's old chamber beside the table full of fruits. The goblet of wine on the platter looks promising, but he finds himself moving towards the basin instead. He cups his hands and dips them into the icy water, splashing it against his cheeks. The impact is refreshing, taking his mind of the devastating outrage within. He looks up into the mirror.

Staring back at him is a tired god, with all sense of ambition and purpose lost. In his eyes there is nothing but grief, pain, and anger swirling inside the drops of green. His bones seem to sag and his skin seems to hang loosely. He sees a man emotionally detached and completely unstable.

Loki clenches his jaw, running a hand through his long raven hair before pulling his shoulders back and splashing the water roughly at his reflection.

He could not be that grief-stricken man.

He could not let her break him.

He laughs at that, knowing that in some ways he was already broken. Broken from the lies he was fed from Odin, and broken from living under the of Thor.

"Thor." He says the name slowly, picking it apart with his tongue. Certainly if Thor had run after Auz and killed Balder to save her, she would have thought him a hero. Because Thor is always the hero. And Loki, he sneers at himself, Loki is always the villain.

He growls, the sound low and gritty in his throat. He had loved her. He had truly loved her.

Then the sorrow comes, wrapping itself around him like a blanket. He sits, resting his head in his hands and sighing, finally realizing the true magnitude of his loss: he could not be what she wanted. She had said he was too dangerous, too monstrous. Isn't that what everyone else thinks of him too? Could he never be what anyone wanted? Is this his curse?

"Pardon me, my King," A servant creeks the doors open. Loki sets the illusion of the All Father over him in milliseconds, a habit now. The Asgardian doesn't even notice.

"What is it?" He drawls, too tired and sad to put any effort in his welcome.

"There's been a situation. Your presence is needed."

Loki purses his lips, knowing exactly what is being spoken of. However, being the cunning god that he is, he had already set a plan in motion.

"No. Speak to the people, I'm sure they have information you'll find interesting."

"But -"

"GO!"

His violent outburst sent the Asgardian scurrying away, the double doors shutting with a slam. He drops the illusion now that he's alone. Secluded. Isolated.

That is how he liked to be. He prefers solitude over interaction. People could be _so _annoying. Though as he lay on the bed, alone in the room, he can not help but wish Auz is beside him, reading to him with that gentle voice of hers and accompanying him with her presence.

* * *

_**I apologize for the incredibly long wait between updates. Blame it on the writers block.. and Loki's confusing personality that is so damn difficult to write. But I wanted you guys to see Loki's perspective of things and the way he's handling it, so I forced myself to **_**_finish it. I can honestly say I'm not exactly thrilled with the way this chapter turned out, mostly on the second half. Did I totally bomb Loki's POV?_**

**_**ADDED NOTE:  
After chapter 17, when I asked whether or not you guys would like to see Auz and Loki end up together, _bumblewolf_ mentioned something that I truly have not thought about: a sequel. _  
_I'm kinda iffy about this, but I can't lie, I am interested in possibly writing a sequel. How many of you would support this? Would you like to see a sequel somewhere in the future?_**


End file.
